


Change of Heart

by Josif52



Category: Dawson's Creek
Genre: Casual Sex, Drama, Feelings, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, New York, Secrets, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 33,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josif52/pseuds/Josif52
Summary: After a chance meeting in New York, Jack and Doug form a sexually fuelled bond that will only grow more complicated over the years to come.  As their lives change and feelings grow, the two men have to learn how to navigate the pitfalls of their previous decisions and ultimately decide what it is that they want.Set between Jack moving to New York and the five year leap in the show.
Relationships: Jack McPhee/Doug Witter, Jack McPhee/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 15





	1. The First Time

Jack had never been a big fan of gay bars – right from his very first experience. Though he appreciated that for some people they were like holy ground they had never really been his scene. Particularly living in New York; he could think of a hundred better places to be drinking on a Saturday night. But tonight he had very little say. A friend from college had just broken up with his boyfriend and somehow managed to convince a group of them to head to his favourite bar in Greenwich Village. Jack had prepared himself for the worst but thankfully the bar that had been chosen was actually quite nice. 

“Are we going to spend the whole night here?” Jack asked, drinking his beer.

“What’s up?” his friend asked. “Worried you’re going to bump into one of your previous conquests?”

Matt was a good guy. The type of gay man that had known he was gay from a very young age and did not ever really need to ‘out’ himself to anyone verbally. Jack had met him during one of his very first classes and they instantly got along.

“Very funny,” Jack smiled back sarcastically. “Jen mentioned that she might come by so I was going to text her our location.”

“I’m happy here,” Kelly said. “It’s Saturday night in New York City and not only do I have a seat but I’ve not had my ass grabbed once.”

“I second that,” the other girl, Linsey, smiled.

“Let’s just remember that tonight is all about getting my ass grabbed,” Matt reminded them with a laugh. “And while Jack is on my reserve list, I am still optimistic that I can do better tonight.”

“Yeah right,” Jack laughed. “In your dreams.”

“Jack, if you could just take one for the team we could all just go home now,” Linsey winked.

“There’s not enough beer in Manhattan.”

“Ouch,” Matt replied, pretending to be hurt.

“If you want to meet someone tonight then sitting here with us is probably a little counterproductive. You need to mingle,” Jack said.

“Spoken like the beautiful gay man that you are,” Matt laughed, turning to the girls. “You see, ladies, Jack here is a ‘twink’.”

“What?” they both laughed as Jack rolled his eyes.

“Not this again,” he groaned.

“A twink,” Matt repeated, ignoring Jack. “A young, slender, baby-faced, gay man that only needs to look in the direction of the bar before an older, more experienced, gay man dives in and buys him a drink, hoping for a little something in return.”

The girls were both laughing.

“Enjoy it while you can, Jack. You’re not going to be twenty-one forever,” Matt winked.

“And you’re not a twink?” Kelly asked.

“He wishes,” Jack laughed, smiling in Matt’s direction.

“Jack is right. I would kill for his Zac Efron good looks.”

“No, you’re making this up,” Linsey shook her head, laughing.

“He’s not.” Jack sighed. “But it’s doesn’t mean anything because even if Matt had the balls to approach anyone tonight, it would be pointless doing it here. Half the people in here are straight.”

“And you can tell?” Kelly asked.

“He definitely can,” Matt said seriously. “Jack is my gaydar. If he likes the look of someone they are almost certainly straight.” He smiled, enjoying teasing Jack. “That’s right, isn’t it?”

“You’re a funny man, Matt.”

“The saddest part is that they usually still end up in bed with him.”

“That bit is definitely not true,” Jack informed the girls, shaking his head. “Matt is just trying to steer the conversation away from the fact he won’t approach anyone.”

“You make it sound so easy,” Matt groaned. “You pretty boys and your zero strike out rate.”

“You just have to go for it and forget the fact that you will probably be rejected.”

“So if we picked out a guy for you, Jack – you can show us how it’s done?” Kelly asked wickedly.

Matt slammed his hands down on the table in excitement. “Yes! Now this is turning into a fun night.”

“Oh no,” Jack raised his hands in front of him. “Tonight is about Matt.”

“Teach me your tricks, wise, gay sage,” Matt joked, already looking around the bar, ready to pick someone out.

Jack knew that there was no point protesting. This was completely Matt’s style. If talking to a random stranger for a minute or two cheered his friend up then so be it. However, sat with his back to the rest of the bar Jack suddenly began to worry who his friends were going to pick out for him.

“Please be kind,” he groaned.

“Don’t you worry,” Matt smirked, “I am going to choose the most attractive, unapproachable man I can find so I can revel in your being shot down for the first time.”

“Not the first time,” Jack corrected.

Suddenly the smile on Matt’s face grew. Jack watched as he pointed over Jack’s shoulder and the girls followed his gaze.

“Bingo,” Linsey smiled, looking excited as Kelly laughed.

“Okay, everyone,” Matt said getting his wallet out. “Let’s make this interesting. Everyone put $20 on the table and place your bets. Zero points is a total wipeout – complete and immediate rejection. One point is just polite small talk until Jack gives up. Five minutes maximum. I’m going for that one based on the look of our chosen target. Two points – Jack is invited to sit down. Three points – he buys Jack a drink. Four points – Jack gets his phone number. Five points – they leave together.”

The girls thought about it for a second, their eyes on the man Matt had selected.

“I’m going for two points,” Kelly said. “I don’t believe anyone would zero point Jack.” She looked at the man again. “Then again if anyone was going to it would be that guy.” 

Jack went to turn around and look but the group’s protests stopped him in his tracks.

“I’m going for 3 points,” Linsey smiled, putting her hand on Jack’s arm. “Make me proud.”

“How about you, Jack?” Matt asked, raising an eyebrow. “How confident are you feeling?”

Jack took a deep breath. “I’m not going home with whoever it is,” he said firmly, “But I guess I should back myself.” He took $20 from his wallet and slammed it down on the table for dramatic effect. “I’m getting his number. Four points.”

The group cheered –ready for the show to begin.

“Okay, let me have it,” Jack said, wiping his palms on his jeans. 

Matt pointed over Jack’s shoulder. “Fair haired man, built like a God, sat alone at the bar, clenched jaw, picking the label off his beer. From here on to be referred to as ‘Mr. Unapproachable’.”

Jack slowly turned around in his chair, trying not to be too obvious. The bar was quieter than he had thought and he instantly spotted the man that Matt was talking about. He looked a little closer, unable to ignore the man’s broad shoulders; his shirt that pulled tight across his back, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A smile crept over Jack’s face as he realised he recognised the man the group were now all staring at. He just had no idea why he was in New York – or why he was in a gay bar.

“Here goes nothing,” he said, standing up and shaking out his arms to loosen his shoulders.

“Make me proud, Jack,” Matt laughed. “But more importantly, wipe out and make me $80.”

Jack did not say another word to the group, beginning to make his way to the man at the bar. He walked up next to him, trying to get a better look at his face, making sure it really was who he thought.

“You’re a long way from Capeside,” Jack said softly, not wanting to startle the other man who seemed deep in thought.

The man turned to him, surprised to hear someone and especially surprised to hear the name of his hometown. Jack had not remembered his eyes being so blue. They took him by surprise. The man looked at him for a moment, shaken from his thoughts, trying to place who the other man was. He smiled slightly and then seemed to catch himself, his face going back to being serious.

“Jack?” he said. “Pacey’s friend.”

Jack was relieved that he remembered. He nodded, letting him know he was right. “So if you’re here, does that mean that the criminals of Capeside are having a field day?” 

The other man looked at him blankly, not acknowledging Jack’s joke. He looked around the bar as though he was looking for other familiar faces. Jack was beginning to think he was going to have to walk away and give Matt the win. He could hear Matt getting excited in the distance. After a couple of awkward moments Jack was about to apologise for interrupting and walk away when suddenly a small smile settled on the other man’s face.

“I’m just here for a couple of days. Hopefully I won’t be going back to ruins,” he joked, making Jack feel a little more at ease. “What are you doing in New York?”

“I live here now,” Jack replied.

“I didn’t realise,” he shook his head, wondering when that had happened. Pacey had only ever mentioned his friends being in Boston. Then again it was not something they really talked about.

“I’ve been here just over a year now,” Jack added, now wondering whether this was such a good idea; seeing apprehension in the other man’s eyes. “Are you here alone?”

The other man nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He had not been expecting to see anyone he knew – in the bar or New York in general. He had a moment of panic when he thought of his family’s reaction if they found out where he was, but there was something about the man in front of him that settled his mind. He was far from the boy he had seen round Capeside. 

“Yes,” he said, his hand falling onto the barstool between them – caught between holding it in place to stop Jack from sitting down and pushing it out in offering. While his brain tried to work out which was the better option, his body defied him and he felt his arm extend, pushing the stool towards Jack. “Would you like to sit down?” 

From behind him Jack could hear Matt’s groans of protest as the girls both cheered, both knowing that they were a step closer to the money. Jack cringed slightly, hoping he was the only one to hear the commotion. 

“Sure,” Jack smiled, taking a seat. “As long as I’m not interrupting anything.”

“Not at all.” 

The smile Jack received seemed genuine and sure – making him relax slightly. “So do I need to call you Officer Witter?” he joked.

“We’re not in Capeside and I’m not on duty so I think Doug is safe enough.” 

Doug was looking at him intently – trying to work out what was different about Jack. He still looked like the same person he had seen for the last time a couple of years back but his eyes were brighter and he seemed more sure of himself. Whether it was a newfound confidence or maybe just the alcohol, Doug was not sure, but it was working for him.

“New York seems to suit you,” Doug said before his mental filter could stop him.

Jack smiled slightly, wondering what was going on. He could not recall ever seeing Doug like this. If Jack did not know any better he would have assumed he was flirting. He recalled all the jokes Pacey used to make about his brother’s sexual orientation but had always assumed they were merely brotherly jibes. Now here he was in a New York City gay bar leaving Jack unsure of his previous assumption. 

“I like it here,” Jack confirmed. “It’s probably not forever but it’s pretty good right now.”

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” Doug smiled – his eyes scanning over Jack’s body sat next to him.

Jack noticed and was taken by surprise when his body tingled with nervous excitement.

The bartender appeared in front of them, taking Doug’s empty bottle – “Another?” he asked.

“Sure,” Doug nodded, turning to Jack and realising he did not have a drink in his hand. “Make that two.”

“You don’t have to,” Jack said – mostly to be polite.

“It’s my pleasure,” Doug smiled back before his eyes narrowed slightly looking at Jack. “You are old enough now, right?” he teased.

Jack laughed. “Would you like to see my ID, Officer?”

Doug bit his lip slightly – trying to keep inside a response that may not be a good idea. “Well, you definitely look old enough,” he finally responded, mentally kicking himself because that was not much better.

Jack was still looking at Doug when the bottles were put down on the bar in front of them. He was beginning to have fun. He lowered his hand behind him, visible only to his group of friends in the corner, holding up three fingers, indicating that Kelly was now out of the race. He instantly heard a roar from the table – a mixture of excitement and disappointment.

***

“I can’t believe it,” Kelly said amazed. “I was sure he wasn’t going to get anywhere.”

“I always had faith,” Linsey smiled as they all watched what was going on in front of them.

“As soon as he gets that phone number you’re out of the race too,” Kelly reminded.

“It looks like he’ll be getting more than a phone number,” Matt laughed. “Every damn time.”

They carried on watching for a few minutes as the two men at the bar continued talking – all of them noticing that the man Jack was talking to had a firm smile plastered on his face. 

Kelly gasped slightly as the man briefly put his hand on Jack’s arm. “Jack’s blushing,” she whispered to the others.

“I would kill to know what he just said,” Matt groaned.

The girls looked at each other as Lindsey raised an eyebrow. “Matt, are you sure you wouldn’t like to be going home with Jack tonight?” 

Matt rolled his eyes. “My fragile self-esteem would not be able to handle a night with man like Jack. Can you imagine waking up next to him? I bet he looks that good even when he’s just woken up,” he groaned.

“I wouldn’t say no,” Linsey grinned.

“Confirming my point that Jack is universally beautiful. Like something straight out of the old Hollywood studios.”

“Well, you’re more my type,” Kelly said.

“You’re very sweet to lie,” he smirked, making them all laugh – still enjoying the show playing out in front of them.

***

“So you’ve come to New York on your own?” Jack asked.

“Sometimes it’s nice to get away from Capeside and the other Witters for a while,” he nodded, sure that Jack would understand.

“And you didn’t have a friend to bring with you?”

“Seemingly not,” Doug replied simply. “It’s easier this way.”

Jack nodded, thinking that he understood but worried that maybe he was mistaken. Doug was not how he remembered him. He remembered him being so rigid and uptight. He had always felt a little intimidated by him. Tonight he seemed to have loosened up – being out of Capeside was clearly working for him.

“Surely you have something better to do than sit alone in a bar?”

“I’m not sitting alone though, am I?” Doug’s hand went back to Jack’s arm and the heat was unreal.

“Doug,” Jack said looking around. “You do know this is a gay bar, right?”

Doug smiled, taking great pleasure in the expression on Jack’s face. “I was aware.”

“Right,” Jack said slowly – Doug’s eyes locked with his so intensely. “Just making sure.”

“Anyway,” Doug said getting out his wallet and putting some money down on the bar. “I should probably get going.”

Jack nodded, about to get up and head back to his friends, knowing that his conversation with Doug would play on his mind for the rest of the night, when he suddenly remembered the bet.

“Before you go,” Jack said quietly. “Could I ask a favour?”

“Of course,” Doug replied, enjoying Jack’s question. “Would this have anything to do with the group over there that have been staring at us?”

Jack laughed, glancing over his shoulder to his friends who all looked away like guilty children. “You noticed them, huh?”

Doug shrugged, still smiling. “How can I help?”

“There is $80 over there with my name on it,” Jack explained, “If I return with a phone number.”

“Really?” Doug questioned. “I’m not sure if I should be offended that you’re only talking to me for a bet.”

“Honestly, don’t be. My friends only picked you because they think you’re out of my league.”

Doug laughed, shaking his head, again noticing the way Jack’s eyes shined when he smiled.

“I didn’t even know it was you until I was on my way over,” Jack confessed.

“Is that better or worse?”

“I was hoping better,” Jack shrugged, now unsure. “Anyway, it doesn’t even need to be your real number.”

“$80?” Doug asked.

“$80,” Jack repeated.

“I guess that would be quite useful to a student trying to get by in the big city?”

“Just look at me – I’m wasting away,” he joked, giving Doug puppy dog eyes.

“And it doesn’t even have to be a real number?”

“Nope,” Jack smiled. “They won’t even think to check.”

Doug looked at him for a few moments before putting out his hand. “Give me your phone.”

Jack quickly obliged, handing it over. In the background Jack heard another roar from his friends.

“They’re not exactly subtle,” Doug laughed.

“They’re drunk,” Jack reasoned, watching Doug punch some numbers into his phone and save it under his name.

“There you go,” Doug said, handing it back. “Enjoy your winnings.”

“I will,” Jack grinned, watching Doug stand up and slip on his jacket. “Nice seeing you, Doug.”

“You too, Jack.” He turned to walk away but something stopped him. Turning back to Jack, he glanced over once more to his group of friends. “You’re friends are wrong though.”

“About what?” Jack asked confused.

“About me being out of your league,” he said simply. “From where I’m standing you’re definitely in a league of your own.”

Jack blushed slightly, his eyes grazing the floor. When he looked back up Doug’s eyes were still on him and could tell he was enjoying his reaction.

“See you around, Jack.”

Jack raised his hand and waved at Doug – not quite able to find any words.

Doug laughed to himself as he walked away. “What a pleasant surprise.”

***

Jack walked back to the table, taking a bow as he got closer, holding up his phone. “Where’s my money?” he gloated as he sat down.

Matt pushed the money towards him before pulling one note back. “Drinks on you? How kind of you,” he gushed, getting up and heading to the bar.

“Sorry, ladies,” Jack shrugged, pushing the remaining notes into his wallet.

“He was pretty hot,” Linsey smiled.

“You’re not wrong,” Jack nodded, remembering the feel of Doug’s hand on his arm. The whole thing felt so surreal. He could not even recall the last time he had seen Doug and he definitely would have remembered if Pacey had told him that Doug had come out. It was clear from Doug’s reaction that it was still very much a secret.

“What’s his story?” Kelly asked.

“He’s from out of town,” Jack replied, not letting on that they knew each other already or anything more about Doug’s situation. “He’s just in the city for a couple of days.”

“And he gave you his number?” Kelly asked.

“He was probably just being polite,” Jack reasoned – not about to confess to the fact that he had told Doug all about the bet and his willingness to take a fake number.

“There was nothing ‘polite’ about the way he was looking at you,” Matt interjected, sitting back down with their drinks. “I decided we are in need of some shots,” he smiled wickedly, placing them in front of them all.

“What else did he say?” Linsey asked intrigued.

“That would be telling,” Jack winked, catching Matt’s eye as he downed one of the shots. “Jeez,” he coughed. “What is that?”

“Truth serum.” Matt winked right back, taking a shot himself. “I’ll get something out of you before the night is through.”

Jack sat back, looking at the line of shots in front of Matt, waiting for the perfect moment.

“A couple more drinks,” Matt continued, “and Jack will be spilling the beans on exactly what was said.” He lifted another shot glass and held it out. “Cheers.”

Jack waited for the glass to reach Matt’s lips and then another second for him to knock it back – but not long enough for him to swallow. “He’s a cop,” Jack smirked, watching as Matt choked.

Matt coughed, trying to catch his breath. “I should have gone over,” he groaned.

“Told you so.”

***

An hour and a few more drinks later, Jack could still not shake the look Doug have given him before leaving. While the others were checking out possible matches for Matt, Jack pulled out his cell phone and looked at the number Doug had given him – it had the correct number of digits to be real. He could not help but wonder.

He typed a text, unsure what to say – aware that it could simply bounce back or go through to someone completely different. He finally settled on one simple word – hitting send before he could change his mind.

\- _Doug?_

He put his phone down on the table in front of him. The agony of waiting for a response was likely to be worse than the original curiosity. Thankfully he barely had to wait. A message flashed up on the screen almost instantly. Without the others noticing he quickly picked it up and opened the message.

\- _What took so long?_

Jack could not contain his smile.

\- _I wasn’t sure if you gave me a real number._

\- _I only give a fake number if I don’t like someone._ \- Doug’s response came back quickly.

Jack did not know how to respond. He typed a couple of things and the deleted them. He smiled, typing out a new message, hoping the amount he had already had to drink would give him enough nerve to press send.

\- _How often do you give your number to random men in gay bars?_

\- _You’re hardly random._

Jack laughed. Doug had a point while also nicely side stepping the question. Before Jack could respond his phone buzzed again.

\- _You were without doubt the best looking guy in that bar._

Jack struggled to think what to say. He was used to men flirting and commenting on his looks but these men were not usually Doug Witter. His phone buzzed again. 

\- _Am I making you blush?_

Jack laughed, shaking his head. “This is too surreal,” he muttered under his breath, about to put his phone down when it buzzed again.

\- _Like you did when I touched your arm earlier._

“Oh Lord,” Jack breathed, quickly typing something before Doug had a chance to continue. 

\- _Are you having fun?_ \- Jack sent.

\- _Not as much as I would like to be._

‘This is Pacey’s brother,’ Jack reminded himself. ‘Pacey’s very hot and apparently gay brother.’ Unable to resist, Jack sent another message.

\- _Where are you?_

\- _Back at my hotel._

“Of course you are,” Jack laughed. He took a deep breath and continued to type.

\- _Where are you staying?_

\- _I thought you’d never ask_ \- Doug replied.

Jack rolled his eyes but his grin gave him away as his phone buzzed again.

\- _Archer. 38th Street. Between 5th and 6th_

As Jack stood up to put his jacket on he felt his phone buzz once more.

\- _Room 408_

Matt looked over at Jack – only just noticing that he had not been joining in. “Where are you off to?”

“The Archer,” he said simply but smiling mischievously, pulling his jacket on fully.

Matt tried to figure out what he meant but Kelly figured it out first. 

“The hotel?” 

Jack raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he picked up his last shot from the table and downed it.

“He’s meeting the cop!” Linsey shouted louder than she had planned to.

“No fucking way,” Matt laughed. “Every time.”

“I’m going to go turn my four points into five,” he grinned before turning and walking away, hearing his friends cheer and whistle the whole way to the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The hotel was a nicer than Jack had expected. He felt a little awkward just strolling in so late at night, having clearly been drinking. He hovered outside for a moment, breathing in the cool night air – regretting the final shot he had downed before leaving the bar.

Filling his lungs one final time he walked up to the entrance and smiled politely as the night doorman opened the door for him, no questions asked. He spotted the elevator at the rear of the lobby and stepped into it as soon as the doors opened, quickly pressing the button for the fourth floor before he had a chance to change his mind.

When the doors opened he looked around before turning to the right, following the arrows on the wall in front of him. Room 408 was only a few doors down. He wondered what it said about him that he had made his way over so quickly and with very little persuasion. He half expected it to be a joke – to knock and for no one to answer. He lifted his hand and took a deep breath before knocking lightly. 

The door opened almost immediately as though the other man had been stood in wait. The light in the room was dim behind Doug, creating a soft glow around him.

“Huh,” Jack smiled. “This really is where you’re staying.”

Doug stepped aside expecting Jack to automatically walk in. “Are you coming in?”

Jack nodded but his feet did not move so Doug reached out and gently tugged his arm, closing the door behind him once he had finally entered.

“First my phone number and now my room number.” Doug said, moving further into the room. “Why are you so surprised by my numerical accuracy this evening?”

Jack laughed slightly, looking around the room. It was nice; expensive looking. “It’s not your accuracy that surprises me,” Jack corrected. “It’s your willingness to share it.”

“How else would you have found me?” Doug asked, handing Jack a drink.

Jack gave it a sniff. Realising it was whiskey.

“Want a mixer?” Doug asked.

Jack shook his head, no. “How did you know I would text?”

“Just a hunch,” Doug smiled, taking a sip of his drink, not once moving his eyes from Jack.

“I must admit that I was a bit surprised to see you sat at the bar tonight,” Jack confessed, having to look away from the intensity of Doug’s eyes.

“Why?” Doug smiled, knowing exactly why but enjoying seeing Jack squirm to find the right words.

Jack looked back at him again, this time holding his gaze – trying to suss him out. 

“You can say it,” Doug said – the look on his face completely unreadable.

“Say what?” Jack asked, feeling as though it was a trap – deciding it was best to play dumb.

Doug’s smile widened as he stepped closer to Jack. “You want to say, because you didn’t know I was gay.”

“I’m going to the plead the fifth,” Jack replied, feeling more unsure by the second.

“I’m right though, aren’t I?”

Jack shrugged; unsure what Doug wanted him to say. “There’s no reason why I would know your business.”

“Am I making you nervous?”

“I assumed you were doing it on purpose,” Jack replied, keeping his eyes firmly on Doug’s.

Doug smiled again, taking the drink of Jack’s hand and putting it down next to the bed along with his own before returning to the younger man. He reached out and began to slide Jack’s jacket open and then down his arms, discarding it on the chair in the corner. “Is there anything I can do to help you relax?” Doug asked.

Jack felt like something was not quite right. Doug had taken full control from the moment he had sent his first text. Asserting himself as the hunter – Jack his prey. It was not as though he was not used to it – he had been with many men that were dominant and made this clearly known. He had never had an issue with it before but something tonight felt off. He did not believe that this was really Doug’s character. It felt more like a performance; as though Doug was still in officer mode. Jack was torn between pinning Doug down on the bed or grabbing his jacket – shrugging everything off as a lesson learnt. 

Doug noticed Jack’s eyes dart to his jacket on the chair – a sudden sinking feeling in his stomach. “Jack…”

“I think I’ve made a mistake,” Jack said, his eyes narrowing. He took a sideways step and reached for his jacket – wondering if his friends would still be at the bar or if he should just head home.

“Wait,” Doug said softly, gently resting his hand on Jack’s arm. Jack looked at him surprised, feeling the same spark that he had felt in the bar – the same spark that had been missing since he arrived at the hotel. “I’m sorry.”

Jack straighten back up, leaving his jacket on the chair. He did not say anything but gave Doug a chance. 

“Could we start over?” Doug asked, the mask falling.

“That depends,” Jack said. “Am I starting over with Officer Witter or Doug – because I have absolutely zero interest in the former?”

Doug looked back at Jack slightly stunned by his bluntness – but equally very appreciative. “And the latter?” he asked.

“I think I only met him for the first time tonight,” Jack answered. “But he’s the reason I’m stood here right now.”

“Okay,” Doug smiled, stepping back a little closer, his hand moving up his arm. “So you’re staying?”

“If you promise to drop the bullshit?” 

Doug leaned in, his mouth finding Jack’s, kissing him like he had wanted to when he had left the bar. Once he had made it back to the hotel room, he had sat wondering how long it would take for Jack to realise that he had given him his real phone number – wondering if he would ever text or call. When he suddenly did, his body went into panic mode – adrenaline pumping – bringing out the side of him that he showed to the men he hooked up with on his weekends away from Capeside. Though Doug knew it was an act, it usually it went down well. Jack was the first man to ever call him out for it.

“How much have you had to drink tonight?” Doug asked.

“Enough to tell you to drop the bullshit,” Jack smiled slightly, his eyes grazing the floor. “But not so much that I don’t know what I’m doing or what this is.”

“And what is this?”

“A closeted gay man escaping small town life for a weekend to get the fix he needs in order to go home and continue to be the man everyone expects him to be for a little longer.”

“Wow,” Doug said, his hand now on Jack’s cheek. “That one may have cut deeper than the bullshit comment.”

“Did I hit the nail on the head?” Jack asked.

“With a sledgehammer,” he laughed.

“I get it,” Jack said softly. “You’re not going to get any judgement from me.”

Doug simply kissed Jack in response. It made him think of when he was a kid and given popping candy for the first time. His mouth had tingled – the sensation getting stronger until he felt as though there were fireworks going off inside of him.

“I have no interest in the man you think you’re supposed to be,” Jack said quietly between kisses.

“I think we’re on the same page,” Doug agreed.

“Good,” Jack nodded, his hand finding the back of Doug’s neck, drawing him closer until their mouths met again – this time Jack finally let down his guard, letting the alcohol coursing through his body fuel him.

Doug felt the difference. Like everything has been turned up – feeling this mouth being expertly manipulated as hands began to unbutton his shirt. He knew this was the final moment he could possibly come to his senses; knowing that in a few moments his mind would be completely lost and he would be unable to stop what was about to happen. He almost laughed to himself thinking about it; if he had not stopped it before this point, he was never going to. Something about Jack made him forget about the fact that he was Pacey’s friend, or at least convince him to willfully ignore it.

Feeling his shirt being edged down his arms, he quickly shrugged it off, his hands eagerly clutching at Jack’s t-shirt, tugging it up his body, almost resentful that he had to move his mouth from the other man’s in order to remove the item – his lips instantly finding Jack’s again as he dropped Jack’s t-shirt to the floor on top of his own discarded clothing. His arms looped around Jack’s body, hands moving to his shoulder blades, pulling him closer – sparks of electricity between them as their bodies pressed together.

He moved Jack back a few paces until his back was against the wall, quickly moving with him and reclosing the gap. He allowed his mouth to travel to Jack’s neck, noticing how the younger man tilted his head just enough to grant him the space needed – finally having access to the patch of skin below Jack’s ear that he had had his eye on while sat talking to him in the bar. He had wanted nothing more than to lean forward and run his tongue over it, the thought having sent a shiver down his spine. Now able to do so, he felt intoxicated by the taste of the other man. His manly scent mixed with alcohol and the promise of what was on offer driving him crazy. He moaned slightly as his lips once again found Jack’s, parting enough to encourage Jack to do the same before introducing his tongue – wanting to taste him further. 

Jack could not help but smile against Doug’s mouth, giving into Doug’s need to lead and control. It was not the same as before; he no longer felt as though Doug was putting on an act, but he could tell that Doug was eager – wondering how long it had been since Doug had last kissed or touched a man like this. How long it had been since Doug had given into the desire that was spilling out of him. Jack knew he would probably never know the answer to that. He was certainly not going to ask. Doug had not invited him to his hotel room for a heart-to-heart and that was definitely not the reason he had come. It was a night that was out of the ordinary for both of them for different reasons and Jack decided that he would try and make it as memorable as possible for the other man – giving him something to think about during the lonely and dull Capeside evenings.

Jack enjoyed the feel of Doug’s hands against him, exploring him – the right balance of firm and unyielding – not once halting in their exploration, expertly manipulating Jack, moving him exactly how he wanted him. His mouth, still leading the onslaught, left Jack feeling lightheaded, moaning as Doug pressed up against him more firmly. It was only when Doug moved his hands to the button of Jack’s jeans that he remembered he was still half dress – so lost in the pleasure of it all. 

Having a change of thought, Doug maneuvered Jack’s body away from the wall and over to the bed, pushing him back gently; watching as Jack slumped down with a surprising amount of grace for someone who had had as much to drink as he suspected Jack had. Leaning forward he finished unfastening Jack’s jeans and immediately began to tug them down Jack’s body, first pulling off Jack’s shoes and tossing them to the side before removing his own pants. Pausing for a moment he looked down at the younger man, staring back at him with dark eyes, a smile growing on his face. 

Jack edged himself further back onto the bed; eyes still fixed on Doug’s as he removed his underwear, dropping it to the floor. “What are you waiting for?”

Doug took in a deep breath, scanning the full form of the man laid out in offering before him. Shaking the last bit of doubt from his mind he quickly took Jack’s lead, removing his final item of clothing and joining Jack on the bed. He wrapped his hand around the back of Jack’s neck, pulling him close, holding him firmly as his tongue gained access, kissing him roughly. He felt Jack’s leg wrap over the top of his own, pushing up against him hard – letting Doug know that he was on board with whatever he desired. 

Jack pulled his mouth away from Doug’s knowing that they were both after something more than a heavy make out session. Smiling seductively, he untangled their legs, moving down Doug’s body, using his hands to reposition Doug from his side onto his back – glancing up one last time before taking the head of Doug’s length into his mouth. He heard Doug’s moan echo around the room, only to be overshadowed by the next one that escaped his mouth as Jack introduced his tongue. Jack smiled, wondering if Doug was always this easy to please or if his pent up sexual frustration was playing into his hands. He was waiting for Doug to make the next move, to make it clear exactly what he wanted, but until that happened he was more than happy to continue with his current endeavor – enjoying the noises coming from the other man who seemed to have completely dropped his Capeside Crusader mask. He dipped his head a couple more times, aware of Doug’s fingers clenching the sheets beneath him, breathing heavily.

“Stop,” Doug gasped as though that was the single most difficult word he had ever spoken, his head pushed back, trying to catch his breath. “Stop,” he said again, even though Jack already had, looking back at him, patiently awaiting his next instruction. “I want to fuck you.” 

Jack smiled, moving back up the bed. “I assume you’ve come prepared?”

Doug nodded, a smile creeping over his face – appreciating that even while drunk, Jack was mindful of such things. “I have.”

“Good,” Jack nodded. “Okay then. Do it.”

Doug looked back at him, feeling incredibly turned on by his confidence, wondering if he would be so sure of himself once the alcohol wore off. He leaned back over, kissing Jack once again, pulling their bodies back together. Adopting the position that Jack had before, he wrapped his leg over the top of Jack’s pushing up against him as he allowed his hands to wander his body – his fingertips playing over the soft, firm flesh. He hand lingered on Jack’s ass, holding it firmly, keeping Jack in place as he pushed up against him a couple more times. 

Jack pulled back slightly, unable to resist pushing back against Doug one more time. “So, are you going to do it or what?” he asked, a grin plastered across his face. “You’re not going to get more of a green light than this.”

Laughing slightly, trying to hide a slight blush, Doug pulled away, moving to the edge of the bed, grabbing the bag he had left there, removing the items he needed. 

Jack’s eyes fell on the box of condoms on the bed. “You really were planning a good weekend,” he joked. 

“I like to be prepared,” Doug shrugged, moving back onto the bed.

“How very boy scout of you,” Jack replied, raising his eyebrows, hoping he could help make a reasonable dent on Doug’s supply.

“I don’t know about you but I don’t remember learning this in the boy scouts,” Doug replied, laying his hand on Jack’s chest, pushing him back down flat against the bed.

“I wouldn’t know,” Jack smiled, his words almost lost in the eagerness of Doug’s mouth. He felt Doug move down his body, mouth only pulling away at the absolute last moment before he settled himself between Jack’s legs. Jack took a deep breath, squeezing his eyes closed as the ceiling above him seemed to start spinning. He was taking a second deep breath the moment Doug’s hand moved over his ass, fingers poised against his ring of muscle, pushing firmly against him, slowly slipping inside. 

He heard his moan echo around the room, taking a moment to realise that it had come from him. He pushed his head back, pulling in another deep breath, trying to remain as relaxed a possible as he felt Doug introduce a second finger, feeling Doug’s hand on his hip, pushing him back against the bed as he pushed upwards. His body squirmed against the pressure of Doug’s fingers, only now questioning how many times Doug had done this before – hoping he knew what he was doing; his mind flashing back to a couple of not so enjoyable experiences he had tried to forget. He fought to keep his body relaxed, knowing that tensing up was only going to make things harder. He felt Doug’s eyes on him; the hand that had been firmly on his hip now stroking over his thigh, fingers pausing; waiting for the moment of tension to pass before they began to move again. Just as Jack was about to give in to his panic, Doug’s fingers made contact with the point of sensitivity deep inside of him, causing him to moan loudly, his body becoming more fluid as Doug repeated the action, this time causing him to cry out with pleasure.

Doug released a noise of satisfaction, having worried for a moment that Jack was not going to relax; unsure why he could feel his body tense and tighten around him – worried that maybe he was doing something Jack did not like. His fingers had found what he was searching for just in time, now feeling Jack’s body relax, his face once again showing only signs of pleasure. He continued to move and manipulate, preparing Jack for exactly what he wanted to do to him – the image of thrusting into the other man over and over already filling his head, causing him to become painfully hard. Hand back on Jack’s hip, he slowly removed his fingers, unable to fight the urge any longer.

He moved his body to be sat on the end of the bed, grabbing for the box of condoms he had previously discarded on the mattress. His fingers shaking ever so slightly, he quickly removed one from the box, glancing back over his shoulder as he tore open the packet, Jack’s eyes locked on him. Taking a deep breath, he slid the condom down his length, eyes moving away from Jack’s, trying to keep himself in check. He stood up, turning back towards Jack who was eagerly awaiting instructions.

“How do you want me?” Jack asked, ready to adopt whatever position Doug desired. 

“Come here,” Doug said, voice low – watching as Jack rose to his knees and moved towards him, eyes locked with his as he made it to the edge.

Reaching out, Doug’s hands looped around Jack, hands resting on his ass, kissing him; tongue moving over him roughly, ready for so much more. He momentarily moved his mouth from Jack’s long enough to retrieve the bottle of lube, returning his mouth to Jack’s as he opened the cap, squeezing some into his hand and beginning to coat himself – unable to resist using his free hand to simultaneously stroke Jack’s arousal, feeling Jack’s moan echo through him.

“Turn around,” Doug said, pulling away, his hands moving to Jack’s hips as he assisted the movement. Still knelt on the bed, Jack’s back was now pressed against Doug’s chest – Doug’s prepared length eagerly awaiting entry. Doug’s hand stroked up Jack’s side, moving to the space between his shoulder blades, applying enough pressure to let Jack know what he wanted. Leaning forward, Jack rested his hands against the mattress, arms braced as he felt Doug’s hands take firm hold of his hips. Doug positioned himself, pressing firmly against Jack.

“You good?” he asked, wanting to check that Jack was still sure before his mind was unable to think of anything other than what he was about to do.

“It’s still a yes, Doug. Just do it,” Jack replied, the anticipation within him rising. 

Nodding to himself and taking a deep breath, he began to push forward, feeling the first hit of heat from Jack’s body, fighting to keep composure as Jack tightened around him. He paused for a moment as we waited for Jack to relax a little more, rocking gently before continuing to push forward. He watched as Jack’s head dipped and a faint moan escaped him through gritted teeth. Doug kept moving until there was nowhere else to go, his body pressed flat against Jack’s ass. Stilling for a moment, giving them both a chance to adjust, he had a sudden and uncontrollable desire to run his hand up the middle of Jack’s back, fingers reaching the dark hair as his thumb stroked back and forth over the back of his neck. The shudder that flowed through Jack’s body made its way all the way to Doug’s, spurring him on, initiating his movements – slow to begin with; steadily growing faster and more confident.

Jack lowered his shoulders slightly more, feeling Doug draw his hand back to his hip; once again holding him firmly. He pushed back against each of Doug’s thrusts, encouraging him – silently letting him know that he could take more. That he wanted more. Understanding what Jack’s body was telling him, Doug began to thrust harder and fasters, unable to contain the sounds of pleasure growing within him anymore. His fingers gripped Jack’s body a little tighter – loving the thought of leaving ten small indentations on the younger man; marking him in some way. It drove him wild to think that Jack would have a reminder of their chance encounter for a couple of days, even after he had returned to Capeside to resume normal life. The cop in him warned against leaving any evidence of his indiscretions but the man in him knew that the very thought would give him something to fantasize about when he returned to his regular life. A life that felt more like a cage.

Doug began to move faster, his thrusts becoming firmer, encouraged by the sound of Jack’s moans mixed with his own. He let go of Jack’s hip, moving his hand around him, fingers gliding over Jack’s hardened length before gripping it, moving up and down in sync with his movements, smiling to himself as Jack let out a long and needy moan – impressed with himself for causing such a sound. He watched as Jack’s head pushed backwards; taking in the sight of his young body as his shoulder blades shifted and his back arched; his muscles tightening before relaxing again. Doug took a deep breath as he tried to compose himself, not wanting this to be over just yet.

Jack could feel each thrust growing in intensity – Doug’s hand moving over his arousal, bringing him closer to the edge with each stroke. He could feel his arms begin to shake; not sure he could hold his weight much longer – each one of Doug’s thrusts ricocheting through him and making him a little more unstable. His body was yearning for release; barely holding on as Doug continued. He could hear that Doug was getting close – the sound of his breathing suddenly changing, seemingly fighting the release that Jack was desperate for. He pushed back a little harder in encouragement and was rewarded with a moan.

Doug shifted; Jack’s movements causing him to be even more unsteady on his shaky legs – the slight position change causing an unexpected moan from the younger man. His hand still moving over Jack’s length, he thrust forward with a little more precision, pleased to once again receive a moan of pleasure – the sound bouncing around the room, met quickly by another. With a little more focus, feeling Jack’s body began to tighten around him, Doug thrust again, this time receiving more of a yelp than a moan – the pleasure palpable. He could feel his hand become more and more slick with each stroke, his thumb swiping the tip of Jack’s erection as one final thrust caused Jack to cry out – the sound deep and thick with satisfaction as he felt the heat of Jack’s orgasm against his hand.

The elation he felt through his whole body as Jack cried out caught him by surprise and before he had a moment to think, he was also coming too. His hand quickly moved back to Jack’s side, holding him firmly as he thrust deep into him, pressing firmly against Jack’s body as the wave rushed through him – eyes fixed on Jack’s muscular back, watching as the younger man tried to control his breathing. 

Once he knew his legs were not about to give out beneath him, he slowly pulled out of Jack, ensuring the condom did not spill – moving quickly to the bathroom to dispose of it.

Jack collapsed down onto the bed, his arms and shoulders aching. He could hear the water running in the bathroom as Doug washed his hands, noticing how he seemed to hesitate slightly before returning to the room. Jack arched backwards, stretching out his back as he watched Doug locate his underwear from the pile of discarded clothes on the floor, slipping them back on before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

Doug took a deep breath, suddenly feeling self-conscious. He was not used to reaching this point and being faced with eyes that looked back at him knowing the truth about his life. Normally the other man did not care to ask, and on the odd occasion that someone did ask questions he was able to lie or only tell them the bits about his life that he did not mind them knowing – which was never much. He was never in a position where the other man knew where he lived, or what he did for a living. He had never had sex with a man that had his brother’s number stored in his phone and could out him in one absent-minded, drunken text. He suddenly realised that he may have made a huge mistake – swept away by something he had seen in the other man’s eyes, blinded by physical attraction; intrigued to see what would happen if he silenced his mind and let his body take full control. 

“I meant what I said,” Jack said, feeling the tension. “I’m not going to tell anyone. It’s none of my business how you chose to live your life.”

Doug nodded slightly, wondering if Jack realised that nothing about how he lived was a choice. It was necessity. A prison that he had no idea how to break free from. “Thank you,” was all he could bring himself to say. 

Doug felt the bed shift behind him as Jack stood up, looking around for his clothes, spotting his underwear and beginning to redress. 

“Give me a couple of minutes and I’ll be out of here,” Jack said, seemingly unbothered. “Like nothing ever happened.”

Doug watched as Jack riffled through clothing trying to find his own. “You don’t have to dash off,” he said.

“It’s okay, I get it – this isn’t my first awkward escape,” Jack laughed. “I’d rather be in a cab and half way home before you start regretting this.”

“I don’t regret it,” Doug said quickly, standing up. “Far from it.”

Jack stopped what he was doing, looking back at the other man, noticing the slight smile on his face. “Right,” he said, his voice sounding more questioning that he had meant. 

“I just figured,” Doug shrugged, stepping closer to Jack, his fingertips grazing over Jack’s skin. “If you have nowhere else to be right now…”

Jack smiled slightly, his eyes grazing the floor, knowing exactly what Doug meant. “You mean you still have use for me.”

“I wouldn’t have put it quite like that,” Doug said. “I’m not sure if it’s the alcohol or your time in New York, but you certainly have a way with words tonight.”

“Maybe I’ve always has ‘a way with words’,” Jack replied. “You really don’t know me well enough to know.”

“True,” Doug nodded, stepping a little closer to Jack, his hand stroking over his hip and then to his back. “So you’ll stay a little longer?”

Jack looked back at Doug, trying to decide if having sex with the man for a second time would in any way make the decision he had made earlier that evening any worse in the cold light of day. His eyes fell on the box of condoms left on the bed. “I guess you have come optimistically prepared,” he teased. “And like you say – I have nowhere better to be.”

Doug smiled, leaning in and kissing Jack promisingly. “Let me get you another drink.”

“Let’s skip the drink,” Jack replied, shaking his head, reaching out and finding Doug’s arm, pulling him back towards him. “You can have a drink whenever you want. You only have me for one night.”

Doug kissed him again, allowing his hands to move over Jack’s shoulders and down his chest. “You make a very good point.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Jack woke up the room was still dark. He groaned slightly, the pounding of his head starting even before he had opened his eyes. It took him a moment or two to figure out where he was. Sitting up slightly and turning toward the noise of soft breathing next to him – a rush of memories filled his mind. He grimaced feeling the ache in his body as he slowly lifted himself to be more upright, moving towards the edge of the bed, careful not to wake up the other man.

Trying to ignore the pain in his head he managed to locate his clothes, thankfully mostly still in a pile from his earlier search. He bent down trying to find his underwear, feeling around in the dark, growing more frustrated with each second that passed without finding them. Hearing a noise coming from the bed, he froze – holding his breath, not wanting to wake Doug. Deciding it would be better if he left quickly and quietly. 

Giving up on the idea of finding his underwear he quickly pulled on the rest of his clothes – trying to push aside the cliché of returning home without them. He grabbed his jacket from the chair, quickly pulling it on, making sure everything was still in the pockets before grabbing his shoes, carrying them to the door. He paused for a moment before opening it – trying to be as quiet as possible. 

The bright light of the hallway made him squint; the pounding in his head intensifying as he stepped into the light and gently pulled the door closed behind him. Quickly making his way back to the elevator, he pressed the call button, dropping his shoes to the ground, sliding his feet in the best he could without bending down. He glanced over his shoulder to the room he had just exited and could not help but laugh to himself.

“It’s lucky I’m not going to tell anymore,” he mumbled as the elevator doors opened in front of him. “No one would believe me anyway.” 

**To be continued…**


	2. The Second Time

Jack stared down at the book resting on the table, his eyes scanning over the same paragraph for the third time. Reaching out for his coffee, he picked it up, lifting it to his mouth but not quite taking a sip as he continued to read. Shifting his mug into his other hand, wrapping his fingers around it, he picked up his pen and underlined a line of text, scribbling a quick note next to it before finally drinking his coffee. 

“So you weren’t kidding?”

Without raising his head, Jack moved his eyes to Matt sat opposite him at the table, looking at him questioningly. “Kidding about what?”

“The study part of this study date,” Matt said, looking unimpressed as he continued to drink his coffee – Jack only just realising that he had not even opened the book in front of him.

“The word ‘date’ never came out of my mouth,” Jack said dryly, eyes returning to the book on the table. “I asked if you wanted to get a coffee and study while we waited for Jen to finish her class.”

“I’m not going to sit her and argue semantics.”

“Good, because we’re studying for our literature class,” Jack grinned sarcastically, allowing his eyes to raise to Matt once more before going back to his work.

“When you asked me for a study date…”

“Not a study date,” Jack cut in, emphasising this point again. 

“Whatever,” he rolled his eyes. “When you asked me to join you for coffee, I just assumed that this was the sort of study session where the books would remain closed on the table while we drank coffee and partook in something a little more interesting.”

“Next time I’ll be more explicit in my intentions,” Jack mumbled, still reading.

“That would be appreciated. I thought ‘study’ was code for something else.”

“Like what?” Jack laughed, briefly looking up again.

“I don’t know – I figured we were going to sit and check out the guys that came in,” Matt admitted. 

“You do that everywhere you go.”

“I know. I just thought maybe you wanted to join me in my harmless and fun physical critique of strangers,” Matt smiled. “Why else did you choose this particular coffee shop?”

“What do you mean?” Jack asked, slightly confused. 

“There’s not another student in sight,” Matt said, looking around. “And we both know that you have a preference for a slightly older man.”

“Says who?” Jack laughed, sitting back in his chair.

“Says me,” Matt rebutted quickly. “I’ve seen you in action and I have never seen you interested in any of the guys in our classes.”

“So that means I like older men?” Jack laughed. “Maybe I just don’t like the look of anyone in our classes.”

“No,” Matt shook his head. “My ego can’t take that. I would rather believe that you get a kick out of being the play thing for older, more experienced men. You’re more of a one night only kind of guy – no strings attached.” 

Jack looked at him slightly shocked. “You’ve got me all wrong.” 

“Where on the other hand,” Matt continued, “I’m more of the dive headfirst into a full on relationship kind. That’s why we’ve never clicked romantically.”

“That is not the reason.”

“Maybe,” Matt shrugged. “But I think I’m pretty on the mark. I’ve given it a lot of thought.”

“That’s concerning. Please stop,” Jack replied, eyes back to his book, turning the page.

“Come on,” Matt groaned, reaching out and closing Jack’s book in an attempt to get his full attention, quickly receiving a disapproving look. “All work and no play makes you incredibly dull.”

“Dull?” Jack replied, feigning insult before shrugging and reopening his book. “I can live with that.”

Matt reached back across the table and this time took the book away completely. “Jack, please, I am begging you. Seeing you study is ruining my fantasy.” 

“I don’t think I want to know anything about your fantasies – especially ones including me.”

Matt rolled his eyes dramatically. “I just figured that guys as good looking as you didn’t really study. Everything just came to you easily. It’s the dream.”

“That’s the dream?” Jack joked, shaking his head. “If anything my years in Boston proved that you have to work for what you want.”

“Well, this,” Matt said raising Jack’s confiscated book, “is a real turn off.”

“Again,” Jack smiled, “I can live with that.”

“You’re already coming top of the class. Could you please dial it back a little and give the rest of us a chance?”

Jack rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he groaned, taking his book back from Matt and stuffing it back into his bag. “But when I’m hungover tomorrow and trying to catch up on the work I planned to be doing right now, just know that I will be cursing your name.”

Matt simply shrugged, a smile on his face. “At least you’ll be thinking about me.” 

“You need to find yourself a boyfriend,” Jack said simply. “Because I’m close to filing for a restraining order.”

“What do you think tonight is all about?” 

“Right,” Jack nodded. “Here I thought we were celebrating Tom’s birthday.”

“Tom? I thought his name was Tim?”

“No,” Jack shook his head. “It’s definitely Tom. Jen has been talking about him non-stop all week.”

“So just because we’re going along as moral support in Jen’s crusade for action, I’m not allowed to focus on my own cause? This is not what I thought I was signing up for when Jen invited me.”

“She didn’t invite you,” Jack laughed. “You invited yourself.”

Matt thought about it for a second. “Okay, fine, that may be true, but you’ll be glad I’m there when Jen leaves you for Tim.”

“Tom,” Jack corrected. “To be honest, I’m hoping that happens. Sooner the better. Then I can go home.”

Matt sighed heavily. “Even more of a reason to start checking out guys now. I have a feeling you’re going to ditch me before I’ve even had enough to drink to excuse any bad decisions I’m hoping to make.” Matt began to look around the coffee shop, hoping to find someone he could call attractive. “This place is almost as disappointing as I feel tonight could be.”

“I didn’t choose this place for the attractiveness of the patrons,” Jack shrugged. “I like it because it’s quiet.”

Matt made a noise of dissatisfaction as he continued to look around. “The barista is cute – I guess.”

Jack looked over and shrugged non-committally as his eyes suddenly fell on a more familiar figure stood at the counter. His eyes narrowed, looking a little closer, feeling his heartrate rise. 

Matt looked at Jack questioningly before following his eyeline to the man at the counter. “Nice spot,” he grinned, raising his eyebrows at Jack before looking back at the man that Jack still had not taken his eyes off of. “Hang on, why do I recognise him?”

“Keep your voice down,” Jack said, kicking Matt under the table.

“No way,” Matt said, trying to keep his voice low. “Is that the guy from the bar?”

“What guy from the bar?” Jack asked, trying to play it cool.

“Don’t tell me to keep my voice down and then play dumb,” Matt replied. “You know who I mean. Is that the cop?”

“I don’t know,” Jack lied. “Maybe.”

“If I recognise him you sure as hell should,” Matt laughed.

“Okay, fine,” Jack groaned. “It is.”

Matt glanced back over. “Is it possible that he’s got better looking over the last six months?”

Jack looked at Doug more intently, a small smile creeping over his face. The memory of that night had stuck in his head for weeks after – still slightly amazed at the turn of events. He had played over what had happened between the two of them in a way he had not ever really done with other one night encounters. He had caught himself on a couple of occasions going back to the same bar, wondering if lightning would strike twice – wondering if maybe he would bump into Doug again. For a few weeks it had felt like a craving as though his body was going through withdrawal. He wondered if it was just because Doug was Pacey’s brother. Maybe it was because of his link to Capeside. He wondered if it was because he now found himself privy to a pretty big secret about the other man. One that he had kept his word about not sharing. 

As time went on, he found that the memory began to fade. He would think about that night occasionally when something reminded him, but beyond that it was forgotten – filed away as memory like any other. That was until he once again happened to be in the same room as the other man.

“You’re staring,” Matt said quietly.

“No, I’m not,” Jack replied, hoping the heat on his cheeks was not visible. 

“Why don’t you go over?”

“No way,” Jack said quickly – even though the same thought was racing through his mind. 

“I can’t wait for Jen to see him,” Matt grinned. “She’ll be impressed.”

“What?” Jack asked, suddenly feeling the pressure of Doug’s secret weighing down on his shoulders.

“Jen,” Matt repeated. “What time does her class finish?”

Jack looked down at his watch and realised it would not be long before she arrived. He tried to think quickly, trying to figure out how to stop the two Capeside natives from colliding. “I told her we would meet her outside her building.”

“Well text her and tell her to come her instead,” Matt argued. 

“No, she’s got a list of errands to run before tonight,” Jack tried to think quickly. “She’s going to want to get going quickly.”

“I need new friends,” Matt moaned. 

“Maybe you’ll find some tonight,” Jack said, quickly finishing his coffee, glancing back over to where Doug was now sat with his back to them. “Come on, we should get going.”

“Now?” Matt asked. “We can’t stay and enjoy the view a little longer?”

“No,” Jack said adamantly, standing up from his chair and grabbing his bag. 

Matt looked at him suspiciously for a moment before rolling his eyes, standing up and grabbing his own bag. “Fine, but you owe me a drink tonight.”

“Whatever,” Jack said dismissively, making his way towards the door, aware that he was going to have to pass Doug to get out; hoping Matt would have enough sense to keep his mouth shut for the few seconds it would take to leave. 

Feeling Matt close behind him, Jack continued to make his way to the exit, his eyes fixed on Doug’s back as they grew closer, realising that he was holding his breath – unsure if he wanted to be spotted or not. He had to fight the urge not to look back over his shoulder having passed him, the feeling of disappointment filling him as his hand reached over for the door, pushing it open, feeling the warm outside air hit him. It was a fight to keep walking, unable to resist one small glance behind him before Doug disappeared from view.

“Why do I feel like I’ve just ducked out of there without paying?” Matt joked, feeling the tension. “Was it really that bad that you didn’t want him to see you?”

“It wasn’t bad,” Jack said simply, continuing to walk down the road. 

“Sure,” Matt laughed. “You never really gave me the details of what happened that night.”

“When do I ever?” 

“What was it?” Matt continued. “Did he have some kind of strange fetish? Did you guys do something weird?”

“No,” Jack replied, screwing his face up. “It’s nothing like that. Get your mind out of the gutter.”

“What’s the problem then?”

“There is no problem. It’s just done.”

“Sure,” Matt said knowingly. “And it would be completely going against your usual habit to revisit something that’s already done.”

Jack stopped walking and turned to face Matt. “Do you really think that’s what I’m like?”

“I’m just calling it the way I see it,” Matt said, shrugging, not picking up on the look of hurt on Jack’s face until after the words came out. “It’s not a criticism,” he said quickly. “Seriously, if I could, I would too.”

“You think I’m just another promiscuous pretty boy who is completely void of deeper feelings,” Jack said, stitching together all of Matt’s comments to form a conclusion. 

“Jack, that’s not what I think,” Matt said apologetically. “You know I think more of you than that. I was just joking around. Just another attempt to use humour to mask my admiration for you – academically and physically.” Matt winked, nudging Jack’s arm with his elbow, having not meant to offend his friend. “I’m sorry, okay?”

Jack shook his head, rolling his eyes slightly. “Ignore me. You don’t need to apologise.” 

“Was that a little flash of Jack insecurity?” Matt joked, falling into step with Jack as he carried on down the street. 

“You don’t have to sound so pleased,” Jack laughed, unsure why Matt’s comments had got to him. He and Matt joked all the time. He did not usually take any offence. 

“I guess you are just a regular guy after all,” Matt joked. 

“It’s what I’ve been telling you all along.”

“I can feel the attraction dwindling by the second,” Matt teased. 

“Good.”

“First the studying and now the this.”

“Shit,” Jack said, suddenly stopping.

“What?”

Jack stepped to the side of the sidewalk, out of people’s way, opening his bag and peering inside. “I left my notebook in the coffee shop.”

“Do you need it?” Matt asked.

“Yes, it has all my notes from my classes this week,” Jack replied, glancing back up the street in the direction of the coffee shop. “I have to go back.”

“Okay,” Matt shrugged, turning back in that direction.

“No, it will be faster if I go alone,” Jack said, glancing down at his watch. “You go and meet Jen. I’ll catch you up.”

Matt looked at Jack oddly before shrugging; not particularly wanting to walk back to the coffee shop anyway. “Sure,” he muttered, noting that Jack had already started walking away. “Okay then.”

Jack started picking up the pace as he headed back to the coffee shop, pausing a couple of meters from the doorway to steady his breath. He felt his whole body tingle as he pushed the door open, his eyes instantly falling on Doug, quickly averting his gaze as though he was about to be caught doing something wrong. Doug was looking down at his phone, not paying any attention to anyone passing by him, including Jack, as he made his way back to where he had been sat towards the rear of the coffee shop. His eyes fell onto the table he had been sat at, seeing that it had already been cleared. He moved closer, checking on the chairs and on the floor, hoping he was not going to have to go to the counter and ask. 

“Are you looking for this?” he heard coming from behind him.

Turning around startled, he saw one of the baristas holding his notebook. “Yes,” he sighed heavily. “Thank you.”

“I figured you’d be back,” she smiled, handing it to him. 

“You’re a lifesaver,” he smiled back, quickly stuffing the notebook into his bag.

“No problem,” she replied, going back to the counter to carry on with what she was going before. 

Jack took a deep breath, relief washing over him briefly before he remembered he still needed to get past Doug again. He wondered if maybe he should just walk over and say hello, but every time he had that thought his mind filled with the memory of the look Doug gave him when he had first approached him in the bar all those months ago – as though he was a threat to Doug’s secret. And if that was the case then it was even more true now.

He made his way back through the coffee shop, back down the narrow passage that passed by the counter on one side and Doug’s table on the other. He could feel his palms growing clammy as he grew closer, his breath once again held, hoping Doug was still distracted. His eyes grazed Doug long enough to see he was still looking at something on his phone; sighing slightly as he made it past him.

“Is that a habit of yours?” he heard – knowing instantly that the voice was Doug’s. 

He stopped in his tracks, unsure if he should turn around, worried that maybe he had mistaken Doug talking on the phone or to someone else as a question directed at him. 

“Jack?” Doug’s voice sounded again, making him realise he was not mistake.

He turned around slowly, his jaw locked tight, swallowing hard the moment his eyes met Doug’s. He looked at the expression on Doug’s face and realised that he was expecting a response. “Huh?”

The smile on Doug’s face grew. “I just wondered if it was a habit of yours to leave something behind when you make a speedy getaway?”

Jack looked at him, still puzzled, until he remembered how he had returned home without his underwear that night – his cheeks suddenly turning pink. “I wouldn’t call it a habit.”

Doug was still smiling – his eyes travelling Jack’s body, adding to the colour rising in his cheeks. “Where were you dashing off to?”

“Now?” Jack asked, realising instantly that it was a stupid question. “I’m meeting Jen. I was trying to avoid her coming here,” he explained, clearing his throat slightly, glancing behind him to the door.

Doug nodded, realising what Jack was saying, a wave of gratitude washing over him that Jack had been so thoughtful and quick thinking. “Thank you.”

Jack looked back at him, feeling the butterflies in his stomach erupt as his body remembered the effect that Doug’s sincerity had on him. “So what brings you back to New York?” he asked, instantly wanting to kick himself. “Apart from… well…Not that that’s your only reason…” he trailed off. “I’m going to stop talking now.”

Doug could not help but laugh, suddenly realising how much of Jack’s confidence had been alcohol fueled. “It’s fine. I’m actually meeting a friend.”

“Oh, right,” Jack said, trying to force a smile. Wondering why his stomach felt as though it had bottomed out. “Do they live in the city?”

“Yes,” Doug replied. “Or at least they used to. Not anymore.”

“Right,” Jack nodded, wishing he could stop himself. “Sounds good.” 

“I hope so. It’s been a while,” Doug said, watching as Jack’s eyes widened slightly at his comment. “Since I’ve seen them, I mean.”

“Of course,” Jack said quickly, wishing the ground would open up and swallow him whole. 

“How about you, Jack? Do you have plans?” Doug asked, clearly trying to be polite.

Jack really wished Doug would stop using his name – it was doing all sorts of strange things to his insides. “I’m in Jen’s hands tonight. Someone she knows if having some kind of birthday thing.”

“Sounds fun.”

“Oh, then I really didn’t explain it properly,” Jack joked, enjoying the fact that Doug laughed. “I’d rather just be in bed.”

Doug looked back at him, biting his lip slightly to stop his smile from turning into a full grin – clearly amused as Jack once again had a flash of panic spread over his face as he realised what he said.

“I mean having an early night,” Jack quickly corrected. “Alone.”

“I know what you meant,” Doug laughed. 

Jack shook his head softly, wondering what the hell had come over him. “On that note, I should probably go before I find out how much further I can get my foot into my mouth.”

“Probably best,” Doug agreed. 

Jack nodded, feeling completely mortified. “Well, have a good night with your friend.”

“I will,” Doug nodded. “I hope your night goes better than you’re imagining.”

“I doubt it, but thank you,” Jack replied, beginning to slowly back away towards the door. “See you around maybe,” he added, instantly feeling his eyes roll back in regret. 

“Bye, Jack,” Doug laughed again, watching as the younger man shook his head in embarrassment, giving him a slight wave as he quickly moved to the door, pushing it open and escaping as fast as he could. 

Jack quickly made his way down the street, waiting until he knew he was definitely out of eyeshot before raising his hands to his face and groaning. “What is wrong with you?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack checked to see if he had any unread messages on his phone before picking up the drinks from the bar and making his way over to where Jen and Matt were stood. The bar they were in was quite nice. It was in an area of the city that he would not usually choose to go out in – often making a point of avoiding areas that had the potential to be too touristy, but this particular bar was set far enough off Broadway that it was not completely packed. He could not help but wonder where Doug had found himself – assuming that if his friend knew the city well, then he was probably somewhere a little more off the beaten track. He tried to push the idea from his head that it was very possible for Doug to not be in bar at all – already having taken his ‘friend’ back to his hotel.

Shaking the thought from his head, he fixed the smile back on his face and handed his friends their drinks. He glanced back over his shoulder, taking in the crowd of people. “You know, if the whole point about tonight was to get Tom to notice you, you’re probably going to want to stop propping up the wall and go and speak to him.”

Jen rolled her eyes. “The purpose of tonight is not to get Tom to notice me.”

“Sure,” Jack nodded, taking a sip of his drink. “So why haven’t you taken your eyes off of him for the past hour?”

“I will have you know, Jackers, that Tom has noticed me. I’m very noticeable. The getting noticed part isn’t the issue,” Jen replied matter-of-factly.

“So what’s the issue?” Jack asked, his eyes moving to Matt, noticing the same smirk on his face as on his own. 

“There is no issue,” she quickly corrected. “I just need to play is cool and wait for him to come to me.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Jack asked.

“Then it will be just another night of us sharing a cab ride home and you listening to me moan about my pathetic love life while we eat cookies in bed.”

“Just the usual Friday night then,” Jack smiled, wrapping his arm around her supportively. 

“Why don’t I ever get invited to the cookies in bed bit?” Matt asked, feigning offence. 

“Because Jack and I have a deal that he will always pay for the cab ride home as long as I ensure that no matter how much he has to drink, that you never end up in his bed,” Jen teased, causing Jack to roll his eyes.

“Thanks, Jen,” he groaned.

“So you’ve thought about it?” Matt teased.

“That’s what you took from that?” Jack laughed. 

“I’m playing the long game,” he winked back, glad that Jack seemed to have forgiven him for his comments earlier that day.

“Imagine if we had even half of Matt’s confidence and endurance,” Jen said, feeling a little sorry for him, knowing that there was more truth behind his comments that he let on.

“If that was the case Jack wouldn’t even be here tonight,” Matt replied, raising his eyebrows at Jack. “Because he would have had the balls to talk to that cop guy in the coffee shop earlier.”

Jack groaned, shaking his head, feeling Jen’s questioning eyes on him. “Thanks, Matt.”

“What cop?”

“The one he hooked up with at the beginning of the year.”

Jen looked at Jack a little more closely. “Why don’t I know anything about this?”

“Because it was nothing,” Jack replied, wishing Matt had kept his mouth shut; though deep down he was surprised he had managed to keep it under wraps for as long as he had. 

“You spent the night in his hotel room – that’s not nothing,” Matt grinned.

“What?” Jen said shocked. “Seriously, why don’t I know about this?”

“I did not spend the night in his hotel room,” Jack said adamantly. 

“And you saw him again today?” Jen asked, directing her question to Matt, ignoring Jack’s protests.

“I’ve never seen Jack hot foot it out of somewhere so quickly.”

“That’s not what happened,” Jack tried to continue, wondering why he was bothering because no one was listening.

Jen looked at him, screwing her face up sympathetically. “Was it bad?

“No,” Jack said exasperated. “It wasn’t bad. It definitely wasn’t bad,” he said, his voice dipping slightly as his mind went back to that night. He had not been expecting to stay as long as he had. He was not really sure how to explain the fact that he had, other than a combination of alcohol and curiosity. His decision had been rewarded though; finding that as the night went on Doug had grown more sure of himself without reverting back to his cop persona. It had turned into a very enjoyable night – one that he had wondered if Doug had enjoyed as much as he had.

“Is there more to this story than you’re letting on?” Jen asked. 

“Like what?”

“Does he lead a double life with a wife and kids at home? Or maybe he’s a secret agent and you’ve been sworn to secrecy?” she teased.

“Did he use his handcuffs?” Matt joined in.

“You two have issues,” Jack said, shaking his head. “He was just some guy. There’s nothing more to it.”

“That’s really boring,” Jen sighed. “I was hoping for something a little more juicy.”

“If you want something a little more juicy; Tom is right over there,” Jack said, reminding her of the reason they were all stood there. “Stop trying to live vicariously through me and go and live a little yourself.”

“You can’t really argue with that one,” Matt said, turning his attention to Jen. “You can’t expect anything to happen if you spend the whole night stood over here with us.”

“I know,” she said, eyes bulging. “I’m just waiting for the right moment.”

“The right moment was about two drinks ago,” Jack said. He put his drink down he took hold of Jen’s shoulders. “You’ve built up a sufficient buzz, you’re looking great, you’re ready.”

“What if I’d prefer to spend the night eating cookies with you in bed?” she asked, smiling affectionately.

“Then you’ve got bigger issues than I thought,” he replied. “Now, go over there, offer to buy Tom a birthday drink and just be you. If he doesn’t go for that then he doesn’t deserve you.”

“And then we share a cab ride home, leaving my shame behind?”

“Absolutely,” Jack smiled. “But that’s not going to happen. Not tonight.”

Jen groaned, trying to come up with another reason to stall. “Okay, fine,” she nodded, rolling her shoulders in preparation.

“Go get him,” Jack said encouragingly, giving her a little shove in the right direction.

Both Jack and Matt watched as Jen made her way over to the small group Tom was standing with, glancing back over her shoulder briefly, receiving another encouraging look from Jack. 

“What do you think?” Matt asked. “Is this going to go the way she wants it to?”

“I hope so,” Jack shrugged. “I can’t listen to any more nightly discussions about the meaning of each of his looks and comments.”

He watched as Jen started talking to him, smiling as the two made their way towards the bar and ordered drinks, relieved that all the signs looked positive so far. He looked down at his watch, wondering what time it was when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He felt his heart pound in his chest as a chill ran through him. Until Matt has brought up the subject of Doug he had been doing a reasonably good job of forgetting about the other man – managing, somewhat successfully to forget that he was in the same city as him once again. Or at very least managing for that to not be the only thing he had spent the night thinking about.

He reached into his pocket, already wondering what the message could say. Wondering if maybe Doug’s plans had changed. Wondering if that made him his last resort and if he should be bothered by that. He shook his head, knowing that guessing was pointless. His eyes moved to the screen of his phone, feeling his shoulders dip and disappointment flow through him seeing that the message was from someone from one his classes.

“Who’s that?” Matt asked, noticing the look on Jack’s face.

“Group project related,” Jack shrugged. 

“Please don’t ditch me for homework,” Matt groaned, knowing that Jack was not really in the mood to be out and that he had only come to support Jen.

Jack laughed a little, trying to ignore the feelings racing through him – annoyed at himself for assuming the message would be from Doug; for wanting it to have been from Doug. He shook his head, trying to push the thoughts from his mind, taking another sip of his drink.

“Drink up,” Matt encouraged. “I’ll get the next round.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It had been over an hour since Jen had gone to speak to Tom. Jack was pleased to see that things were going well, glancing down at his watch once again, wondering how much longer he needed to stay before it was acceptable to head home.

“That’s the fifth time you’ve checked your watch in the last forty minutes,” Matt said, giving Jack a disapproving look.

“Sorry,” Jack groaned. “I’m not being great company.”

“No, you’re not,” Matt replied. “And don’t think it’s gone unnoticed that you’ve also checked your phone about the same number of times.”

“I’m just tired,” Jack said, trying to come up with an excuse.

“You’re hoping that cop guy is going to text,” Matt said knowingly. 

“That’s not true,” Jack protested.

“Sure,” Matt shook his head. “It’s clear that I’m not your first choice of company tonight.”

“I can’t deny that,” Jack smiled. “But that’s because my first choice for tonight was to be alone.”

“You would really prefer a night alone over my glorious company?”

“More than you’ll ever know,” Jack joked. “You have no idea what it’s like sharing a room with Jen.”

Matt gave Jack’s comment a bit of thought, conceding that Jack was probably due a little alone time. “I’ve often wondered how that works.”

“It’s mostly fine. It feels weird bringing someone back to Jen’s mom’s house anyway,” Jack shrugged.

“So what do you do?”

“You find a guy in a bar that looks like they have access to a hotel room,” Jack joked, making Matt laugh.

“I’m suddenly understanding your attraction to older men.”

Jack laughed, shaking his head. “You know that’s just something you’ve made up.”

“Are you seriously telling me that if that cop guy text you right now you wouldn’t be leaving me here in a heartbeat?”

Jack shrugged looking down at the blank screen of his phone once more. “I guess we’ll never know.”

Matt looked at Jack a little more closely. “That bothers you, doesn’t it? The fact that he hasn’t messaged.”

“No,” Jack said, a little too quickly. “I mean, you said it yourself, I’m incapable anything more than one night.”

“Jack, come on, you know I was joking,” Matt said, once against regretful for clearly touching a nerve. 

“I know you were, but that doesn’t make it less true,” Jack shrugged. “I’m no good in relationships. My last one was a complete disaster. So was the one before.”

“You’ve just not found the right person yet,” Matt sympathised.

“That’s just it. I don’t think I even want to. Not yet anyway,” Jack sighed, a thoughtful look plastered over his face. “I just worry that when the time comes I’ll be so used keeping things casual that I’ll blow my chances at something real and end up spending the rest of my life alone.”

Matt looked at him questioningly. “Are you being serious? You can’t really think that? You’re twenty-two, you are in college in arguably the greatest city in the word, give yourself a break.”

“I know – I’m being melodramatic,” Jack laughed.

“Look, if it makes you feel better – I’ll be your back up,” Matt teased. “I won’t let you end up alone.”

“If that’s not an incentive to find someone I don’t know what is,” Jack teased. 

“Go home, Jack,” Matt said, rolling his eyes.

“What?”

“Go home,” Matt repeated. “Go and enjoy the peace and quiet of your well-earned alone time. I’ll stay here with Jen.”

“No,” Jack shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s already 11 – the night I had planned isn’t going to happen now. I may as well stay.”

“In all honesty,” Matt said, glancing over Jack’s shoulder. “There’s a guy over there that I have my eye on and I think you’re just scaring him off.”

Jack laughed, glancing in the direction Matt’s was looking. “I don’t want to be responsible for ruining your night.” Standing up, he grabbed his jacket, quickly pulling it on. “Let me know if you’re up for another study date this weekend,” Jack smiled.

“My kind or yours?”

“Either,” Jack nodded back, looking over at the guy Matt had been looking at once again. “Unless you find yourself busy of course.”

“I’ll keep you updated.”

“Though please not in depth,” Jack begged. “I’ll let Jen know I’m heading off.”

By the time Jack had checked on Jen and let her know that he was heading home, it was closer to 11:30. He was tempted to take a cab but decided to make the most of the mild weather and started walking down the street towards the subway. Making his way down the steps into the station he felt his cell phone buzz in his pocket. Assuming it was probably Matt he ignored it. Feeling his phone buzz for a second time he pulled it out of his pocket, suddenly concerned that he needed to head back to the bar for something.

He looked down at the screen, surprised to see Doug’s name with two new messages. He paused, unsure whether to read them – wondering if he was better off pretending he had never received them and just heading home as he had planned. Without opening the messages he dropping his phone back into his pocket and made his way to the turnstile; the voice of reason in his head telling him just to go home. 

He was about to walk through when he stopped, pulling his phone from his pocket and quickly opening the message before he could change his mind.

\- _If you’re looking for an excuse to leave the party…_

_\- Empire rooftop bar – W.63 and Columbus._

Jack stared down at his phone, a small smile forming on his face. He knew it was a bad idea. He knew he would most likely regret it. He knew this would be the second time that Doug had text and he had come running. He knew how it looked. Turning back towards the exit, knowing he was close enough to walk, he tried to ignore all the voices in his head telling him that he still had time to change his mind. He almost laughed to himself – the decision had been made the very second he had seen Doug in the coffee shop. He had no power over any of it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Doug sat in the corner of the bar; his eyes fixed on the door as they had been for the last thirty minutes. He occasionally allowed himself to be distracted by the views surrounding the rooftop bar but always returned his gaze to the entrance. He had seemed so sure of his plan when he had text Jack, not realising the major flaw until it was too late. Having not received a response from Jack he had no way of knowing if Jack had read the message or maybe not even see it. He had no way of knowing if he was coming or if he was not interested. This meant potentially being sat in the bar waiting for someone that would never come. He wished now he had sent him his room number rather than the name of a bar, at least that way he could wait in the comfort of his room – away from eyes looking at him as though he had been stood up. He had only resisted for fear of coming across too forward, even if they both knew the intent behind the message.

From the moment he had seen Jack exit the coffee shop his mind had been stuck on the memory of their night together. He had been back to the city since that night. He had met other people. Slept with someone else. Other than the moments he had woken in a cold sweat fearing that Jack could out him at any time, he had given that night very little thought. What happened on his trips stayed in New York, just like a sordid cliché. The moment he stepped foot back in Capeside he reverted back to the version of himself he needed to be to survive – unable to allow thoughts of his alternative existence to creep in; knowing it was time for another trip when it became more difficult to block out the thoughts any longer. 

There had been something about Jack’s demeanor when he had seen him earlier that day – as though he truly understood the importance of keeping Doug’s secret. In that moment Doug knew with certainty that he had not told a soul, and since that moment his mind had been filled with memories of the night they had shared, remembering how good it had felt – the feel of Jack’s firm and youthful body beneath his, the sounds of pleasure that had filled the room. He had been able to think of little else since, leading him to wonder why he would want to go looking for someone new and take a gamble on trying to reach the same levels of satisfaction when he had Jack’s number in his phone. He had got the impression in the coffee shop that Jack would be up for hooking up again, but now he was not so sure – wondering if maybe he had overstepped the mark. 

Doug pulled his wallet from his pocket, taking out enough cash to cover his drink and a tip and laid it down on the table. He tried to push aside the slight disappointment he felt coursing through him, telling himself that it was probably for the best; wondering what he would make of this scenario if he was an outsider looking in – trying to shut off the shame in his head before it was able to take hold. That was Capeside Doug’s problem to deal with – he refused to do it now. 

He was about to stand when he saw a shadow pass by the glass doorway. He waited a moment, the anticipation growing as he waited to see who was about to walk in, but when a few moments passed without the door opening he began to think maybe he had imagined it – his brain conjuring up one last shred of false hope. Standing up from his seat in the corner, he took in the view once more before conceding that his night was not going to end as he had hoped. Nodding in the direction of the bartender, he made his way to the exit, eyes narrowing slightly when he realised that he had not imagined the shadow behind the door – watching as the man on the other side of the glass seemed to be pacing back and forth, unsure if he was coming or going.

He opened the door gently; going unnoticed by the other man he stood in the doorway, a slight smile growing on his face as he continued to observe the scene in front of him. 

“Jack?” he finally said, causing the younger man to stop, suddenly looking back at him like a deer in headlights.

“Doug,” he said, shaking his head slightly.

Doug looked back at him questioningly. “Why do you look surprised to see me here?”

“I’m not,” Jack said quickly. “I guess I’m just surprised to find myself here.”

Doug looked at him a little more closely, stepping a little closer, allowing the door to close behind him, finding themselves alone in an internal lobby – the bar through one door, and a row of elevators on the opposite wall. “Really?” 

“I mean, no, not surprised. That’s probably not the right word. Disappointed maybe.”

“Disappointed?” Doug questioned. “Okay – I’m not going to pretend that’s what I wanted to hear.”

“I’m sorry,” Jack shook his head, trying to figure out what he was doing – why his brain and body seemed to be on completely opposing sides. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Jack,” Doug said softly, glancing back over his shoulder to the bar. “If you would like me to go back inside and pretend that I never saw you out here, just say the word.”

“No,” Jack said quickly, trying desperately to make a decision. The moment he had received Doug’s message his body had sprung into action, not giving his mind a chance to process what he was doing. The truth was that he had been waiting for Doug to message from the moment he had stepped out of the coffee shop, but as the night had gone on he had given up on the dwindling chances of that happening. He had tried not to think of Doug with the friend he had been meeting. He tried not to think about the fact it bothered him, but on the walk over he could not keep the thought from creeping in even more deeply; wondering if Doug had held off messaging him until he knew things were not going to end the way he wanted with his friend – knowing Jack would drop everything and be there. He tried to come up with a way of thinking about it that did not make him feel a so desperate but so far he had failed.

Doug looked back at Jack, trying to figure what was going on – Jack’s simple one word answer not really helping. He watched as Jack’s thoughts played out over his face, almost smiling to himself as he realised how easy it was to read the other man – again noticing how much less sure of himself he seemed when he was when more sober. 

“Are you mad at yourself for coming?” Doug asked simply.

Jack stared back at him, wondering how Doug knew to ask that question we he was not even sure how to answer. “Maybe.”

“Do you want to be here?”

Jack could not help but smile, rolling his eyes slightly. “Yes.”

“Okay, well that’s a start,” Doug smiled back. “I can work with that.”

“Good to know” Jack replied sarcastically.

“I didn’t mean for my messages to come across the way I’m realising now that they may have,” Doug said. “I know it was late. I just figured maybe you were still out.”

“I was,” Jack nodded, feeling an incredible pull to step forward. “I was surprised to hear from you,” he added – deciding that was not really a lie even if he had hoped he would. “I know you had plans.”

Doug smiled a little more widely, realising exactly what the issue was. “And you don’t like the idea of being someone’s back up plan?”

Jack looked back at him slightly shocked. “No, that’s not it,” he shook his head, not wanting Doug to know that he had given it any thought, or even worse, that he cared. He realised from the look on the other man’s face that he was not buying it. “Am I?”

Doug laughed slightly, wondering what it was about Jack that he found so attractive. He had thought before that it had been his confidence – that fact that he did not seem to care, but now, faced with a different side of Jack’s personality, he found himself incredibly turned on; deciding that he would do whatever it took to get Jack back to his room – even if that meant confessing the truth. 

“No,” Doug replied honestly. “If anything you’re more of the after show party,” he added, slipping his hand into his jacket pocket and pulling out a theatre ticket.

Confused for a moment, Jack’s eyes fixed on the ticket in Doug’s hand. “You were at the theatre?”

“With my friend. She bought the tickets when she heard I was coming to town.”

“She,” Jack laughed, his eyes rolling slightly. “Right.”

“Do you have any other questions?” Doug smiled.

Jack shook his head, hoping his cheeks were not turning too pink. “No questions. You offered up that information all on your own.”

“True,” Doug nodded. He had not originally planned to tell Jack where he had been. He had enjoyed the look that had flashed across his face earlier that day when he had told him that he was meeting a friend – not having any issue with Jack making the incorrect assumption that he had. It had been the very moment that he had realised that Jack could potentially be the ending his night would be lacking. But now, stood in front of the other man, he realised that Jack’s assumption could also be the thing that made Jack decide against providing him with what he was craving. “So,” Doug shrugged. “Are you still mad at yourself for coming?”

“Actually, I’m suddenly feeling quite good about the decision.”

“Me too,” Doug said, glancing over his shoulder once more to see if anyone was around before stepping closer to the younger man, his hand reaching out and resting on his side.

“So I assume you didn’t chose this bar for the view?” 

Doug shook his head, eyes barely leaving Jack’s. “This is where I’m staying.”

Jack nodded, swallowing slightly, trying to resist the urge to lean forward and kiss the man now stood incredibly close. “Convenient.”

“I thought so,” Doug smiled, his other arm reaching across Jack, his body pressing against Jack’s as he reached the elevator call button positioned just behind the other man. They were both pleasantly surprised when the elevator door opened almost immediately. “After you,” Doug said, feeling the tension growing between them – desperate to get back to his room.

Jack lingered where he stood for a moment, enjoying the feel on Doug’s eyes on him, sensing how badly he wanted to get somewhere more private – happy to wait a few more second and allow Doug to feel a little bit of anguish. The smile grew on his face as he saw the flash of desire in Doug’s eyes, causing him to finally move; stepping backwards, feeling Doug’s movements trace his own until he felt his body meet the rear wall of the elevator. Doug pressed the button for the third floor; his mouth finding Jack’s the moment the doors closed. Doug’s urgency took his breath away. The six months that had passed had diluted the memory of the feel of Doug’s hand against his cheek, lips moving against his, hand on his waist; pulling him against him. He had barely figured out what to do with his own hands when the doors reopened – Doug immediately pulling his body in the direction of his room. 

Doug masterfully maneuvered him until he found himself fixed between the hotel room door and Doug’s body – feeling the other man fumbling around in his pocket for his key. Unable to resist, he pushed his body back against the other man’s, incapable to hold back his grin when he felt Doug’s breath catch against his ear. Doug’s body pushed back firmly – the promise of what was to come pressed against him. Jack stumbled slightly as the door opened, instantly feeling Doug’s arm loop around his waist, supporting him and not letting any space form between them. Doug’s fingers gripped onto his side, skillfully turning him, his own body moving in unison, pressing him back against the wall just inside of the door. Immediately Doug’s body was against his – hands pushing his jacket down his arms, discarding it to the side once he had accomplished his first mission.

Jack had been expecting Doug to be eager, after all there was only one reason why he had messaged him, and it certainly was not to catch up about how the last six months had gone, but the ferocity he was experiencing had taken him by surprise. Doug’s mouth on his own, hands pulling at his clothing – it was making his head spin, making him feel more intoxicated than he truly was. Doug’s hands made quick work of his shirt; unbuttoning it and discarding it the same way he had his jacket. It was not until he felt the roughness of Doug’s clothing against his chest that he realised Doug was still fully dressed.

He reached out, trying to return the favour, finding his fingers were shaky; nowhere near as sure as Doug’s were. He tried to steal a deep breath, his mouth still mostly under the influence of Doug’s, just about able to steady his hands enough to finish unbuttoning Doug’s shirt, not bothering to remove his jacket first, simply pushing both items down Doug’s arms together, hearing them hit the floor. 

Hands travelled his chest, fingertips tracing firmly over him, leaving a trail of heat that penetrated deeper that his skin. The feel of Doug’s hands was driving him wild – the impatient thrust of his hips met with firm control, pushing him back against the wall, causing him to moan with frustration. He knew immediately that Doug was not going to relinquish an iota of control – he was solidly in his hands. This was not the same man as last time. There was not going to be any taking it slow. Doug was not looking for the same assurances that Jack was sure this time. Jack knew what he was getting himself into and Doug knew it. 

Doug’s hands were back on Jack’s waist, once again turning him so was facing the wall with Doug pressed behind him. He felt Doug’s hands rise up his back, finding his shoulders before making their way down his arms until they reached Jack’s hands, lifting them until they were against the wall. He instinctively braced his arms, once again pushing back, knowing full well that when Doug’s hands left his that there was only one place they could be going. He felt the button of his jeans open followed quickly by the sound of his zip being unfastened. He felt Doug’s mouth trace down his back, hot and wet, as his hands roughly pushed his pants down, not stopping until they pooled around his feet. He was about to step out, thinking Doug’s hands on his hips were there for balance before realising that Doug was not yet satisfied with his level of nudity, quickly pushing his underwear down until they were also around his ankles. Managing to kick of his shoes and untangle his feet from the layers of clothing no longer covering his body, he felt Doug kick them further out of the way.

Taking a step back, Doug took in the sight of Jack’s naked form – arms still braced against the wall, ready and willing. He allowed himself the luxury of the view for another few seconds, taking in the full glory of Jack’s young and toned body, feeling his arousal becoming painfully hard within the confines of his clothing. Kicking his shoes off and unfastening his pants for a little bit of relief, he stepped back to Jack’s body, impressed that Jack had not once turned back to look at him – waiting exactly how he had left him. He wrapped an arm around Jack’s middle; his forearm against Jack’s stomach, feeling the flex of muscle as a shudder flowed through the younger man’s body. His other hand moved up Jack’s back, resting between his shoulder blades, pushing softly as the arm across Jack’s lower body pulled back, encouraging him into a more desirable position, smiling as Jack moved his body willingly.

He heard the anticipation in Jack’s breath as his hand stroked its way down his spine and over his ass. Tensing the arm across Jack’s middle, fingers gripping onto his hip; holding him securely, the fingers of his other hand found the ring of muscle he was looking for, swiftly pushing inside. The sound of Jack’s moan made him grateful that he had thought to unfasten his own pants; feeling the effect of Jack’s thick, needy cry deep within, causing his own arousal to grow impossibly harder. Not wanting to give up any of the momentum that he had built, he continued to move within Jack, his fingers flexing and stretching, wanting to prepare him as quickly as possible, unable to hold back his need to be deep inside of Jack much longer. He continued to probe, twisting and manipulating, focusing on repeating the movements that caused Jack to moan the way he craved. He could hear Jack’s breath catch in his throat and watched as his head dipped to be pressed against the wall in front of him. He could feel his fight not to push back against his fingers and knew that Jack was just as ready as he was. 

“Don’t move,” Doug said simply, removing his fingers from Jack’s body and moving further into his room, grabbing his bag from the bed, quickly finding what he was looking for. He glanced back over at Jack, unable to hide his smile as their eyes met – Jack still stood braced against the wall in wait. Moving back behind him, he finally freed himself from the confines of his remaining clothing, kicking his clothes to the side, adding to the scattering of clothes all around them. Unable to resist, he slowly stepped forward, incapable of containing the moan that slipped from him as his arousal made contact with Jack’s ass. He had to bite his lip, trying to maintain an element of control as he allowed himself to rub against the crease of Jack’s body, wanting nothing more than to not have to stop himself. He heard Jack’s initial grasp turn into a moan as he hastily turned his head, eyes finding Doug’s, comforted by the unspoken understanding that Doug would not do anything reckless.

Jack allowed his body to move back against Doug’s, feeling his hardened length pressed firmly against him. The moan that spilled out of Doug’s mouth and the way his head fell against his shoulder made Jack grin. He could feel how much Doug wanted him. That, if nothing else, made his decision to come in search of Doug worthwhile. Doug’s hands were once again on his hips, holding him in place, stopping him from pushing back anymore. He felt Doug rub up against his ass in one last stroke, allowing himself to press a little more firmly against him before he stepped back, knowing he was getting too close to the line he refused to cross. Jack remained as Doug wanted him, listening to Doug’s breathing as he heard the condom wrapper being torn and waited patiently until Doug had rolled it on. Hands back on his hips, fingertips pressed back in the same spot that they had previously burnt into him, he felt Doug position himself – the feel of the condom against him making him mourn the feel of Doug’s hot flesh. He had been expecting Doug’s movements to be as controlled as before, shocked by Doug’s sudden and forceful thrust, gasping loudly as Doug entered him part way. Unprepared for it, Jack stumbled forward, feeling Doug’s hands tighten on his hips, pulling him back, giving him a second to brace more firmly against the wall.

Doug took the opportunity to take a deep breath, preparing himself before pushing forward the rest of the way, the heat and tightness of Jack’s body causing his breath to catch in his throat, turning into a moan as it swelled before escaping. He clenched his jaw, waiting for Jack’s body to relax around him, wanting nothing more than to keep moving; the thought of thrusting against Jack as hard as he could muster slowly driving him crazy. He leaned forward, pressing his chest against Jack’s back, one of his hands moving to the back of Jack’s head, fingers combing through his hair, mouth pressed against his shoulder. Feeling the pace of Jack’s sharp breaths, he glanced up to see the whiteness of his clenched knuckles; hands curled into fists against the wall – telling him that Jack needed another moment to adjust. After a moment or two he felt Jack’s breathing settle as his head pushed back into the feel of his hand, slowly nodding, indicating to Doug to start moving again.

Hands once again gripping Jack’s hips he began to move, this time unable to hold back the sounds of enjoyment that he had been holding in. Jack’s body moved back against his in unity with his movements, the sounds flowing from his mouth perfectly complimenting his own. He carried on thrusting – each one growing harder and faster; pushing the intensity to see how much Jack could take. He listened to the sounds pouring out of the other man – gasps that turned into groans, growls thick with desire quickly turning into cries of pleasure. Each and every sound spurring him on; his teeth clenched as he continued to move at pace. Feeling the heat radiating from their joined bodies, Doug moved his hand from Jack’s hip, moving around his body until it found Jack’s length. Encouraged by the long, deep moan escaping from Jack as his fingers wrapped around him, he let his thumb glide over the slick tip as he began to move over him, assisted but the thrusting of Jack’s hips.

Jack’s head once again dipped to be resting against the wall, shoulders tensing; sending a ripple down his spine that Doug felt flow through his own body as Jack tightened around him. He continued to move his hand over Jack as he shifted slightly, thrusting with more precision than force, rewarded after only a couple of movements by the sound of Jack’s cries. The sound of his name escaping from Jack’s mouth was something he had little experience of but instantly craved again, repeating his movement over and over until Jack’s body felt as though it had turned to jelly beneath him. His name spilled out of Jack one more time as he came against Doug’s hand. His arms losing their ability to hold him up any longer, Jack’s shoulders fell towards the wall, unintentionally pushing his lower body harshly against Doug, causing him to moan loudly, knowing his next few thrusts would be his last. Once again gripping Jack’s hips, feeling his sweat slick skin beneath his fingertips, he pushed forward once more, feeling himself give into the ecstasy of Jack’s body, unable to hold back the sound of pure pleasure as he climaxed.

His body fell against Jack’s, pinning him even closer to the wall. His chest rising and falling rapidly against Jack’s back. He leant his head forward, forehead resting against the base of Jack’s neck, breathing in the scent of the younger man as he continued to control his breathing. 

“Fuck,” Jack muttered under his breath, not meaning for Doug to hear but realising he had when he felt him laugh against his back. 

Doug exhaled heavily, feeling Jack’s body shudder as he breath hit him, causing his body to tense around him. Reaching down between their bodies, he secured the end of the condom before pulling back, taking a deep breath to try and disguise his moan as he did so. His legs feeling a little shaky, he quickly moved to the bathroom, silently tossing a towel in Jack’s direction.

Jack gratefully took the towel, using it to clean up the best he could, suddenly feeling unsure what he was supposed to do; wondering if Doug had kept him only a couple of paces from the door as a hint that he should excuse himself as quickly as possible. His mind was still going over the possible interpretations of his choice when Doug reemerged from the bathroom, his eyes scanning the full length of Jack’s body before smiling in a way that Jack had no idea how to decode. 

Leaning down, Doug picked up Jack’s underwear from the floor, throwing it in Jack’s direction. “You don’t want to forget these,” he said, unable to stop his smile from becoming a grin.

Jack rolled his eyes, bending down and stepping into his underwear, pulling them up his body. “They weren’t forgotten,” Jack protested softly. “I just couldn’t find them.”

Doug laughed, pulling on his own underwear, noticing that Jack looked as though he was unsure what to do next. “Well, how about next time I take them off, you put them somewhere more easy to find so you’re not routing around in the dark later,” Doug said, raising his eyebrows.

“Good plan,” Jack nodded, realising what Doug was saying but still unsure whether he should move further into the room. “But I guess in that scenario it would be down to you not to leave them somewhere impossible to find.”

“True,” Doug nodded, stepping closer to Jack and taking hold of his arm, pulling him towards the bed. “I hate the idea of you having to spend the $80 dollars you won getting my phone number on something so dull as new underwear,” he teased. “I promise to be more careful this time.” 

**To be continued…**


	3. The Third Time

Jack grabbed a couple of shirts from the closet before moving to the mirror; holding them up in front of himself. He pulled a face; clearly unimpressed, returning them to the closet and finding something else. Standing back in front of the mirror he looked again, becoming frustrated with his own indecisiveness.

“It’s the opening of Pacey’s restaurant, not the Oscars,” Jen said, sat on Jack’s bed, leaning back against the wall.

“I know,” Jack said dismissively. “I’m still allowed to look good.”

“You always look good,” said replied, watching as he smiled back at her through the mirror. 

“Which one?” he asked, turning towards her, holding up two shirts. 

She looked back at him, giving his question some thought. “Neither,” she shook her head, jumping off the bed and heading to the closet, her hand running over a number of items before she found what she was looking for. “Less is more,” she said, handing him a collared T-shirt, returning her attention to the closet and pulling out a smart sweater. “You always look good in this.”

Taking the sweater from her and turning back to the mirror, he held up Jen’s offerings. “This could work.”

“Definitely,” she nodded, having to stand on her tip-toes to peer over his shoulder. “If I didn’t know better I’d think you were trying to impress someone.”

“In Capeside?” Jack replied, eyes avoiding his friend’s. “Who is there to impress?”

“Good point,” she shrugged, patting his shoulder before returning to her position on his bed. “It’s been a while since we last went back.”

“Do you think much has changed?” he asked, removing the clothes Jen had picked out from their hangers and folding them ready for packing. 

“You mean other than Pacey owning a business?” she laughed. “I think that’s all the change Capeside is ready for.”

“Very true,” Jack nodded, grabbing a couple of things from his dresser and dropping them down on the bed next to his bag. It had been at least two years since he had been back to Capeside. If he was completely honest there had been very little to draw him back there. He had stayed in regular contact with Pacey – occasionally meeting in New York or Boston. Pacey was just as keen to get out of Capeside for a weekend as Jack had been to avoid it. Going back just felt strange considering how much had changed in everyone’s lives since the last time he had been there. Somehow, saying good bye the last time had had felt like it was good bye for good.

Until Pacey had invited them to the grand re-opening of the Ice House, Jack had given very little thought to going back. There did not seem to be anything of interest for him there – that was until his mind had wandered to the older Witter brother. It had been a few months since Doug’s trip to New York that had seen the reprise of what was only meant to have been a one night encounter. He had tried to push the thoughts from his mind, not wanting to get caught up on the possibility of another secret hook up but he was finding the thoughts difficult to avoid. He was intrigued to see Doug back in his own environment. The added risk increasing the thrill – wondering if he could tempt Doug one more time. He enjoyed knowing something about Doug that no one else did and he craved the wave of desire that washed over Doug’s face just at the point he completely let go – loving that he was able to cause that kind of reaction. 

Trying not to fixate on the possibility of Doug, he told himself that regardless of what happened he was going to have a good weekend. He was looking forward to the mini road trip with Jen. He was looking forward to seeing Pacey and the results of all of his hard work. He refused to allow the success of the weekend to be determined by anything else. He was not even sure if Doug would be present; knowing there was a good chance of Doug wanting to avoid him completely. He knew he had to respect that – not wanting to step into Doug’s life and cause a problem. He knew he needed to take Doug’s lead and if he was not interested then that was just the way it was. In a way, maybe that was best option. The sensible one at least. One time was never meant to turn into two, and when they had parted the last time there had been no suggestion of a third. Jack was going to have a good weekend with his friends regardless. But if the weekend ended up including Doug’s hands on his body, mouth hot against his own, Doug’s body entangled with his – well, even better. 

Jack shook his head slightly, trying to push the thoughts from his mind, feeling heat rising to his cheeks, suddenly aware of Jen’s eyes on him.

“Lost in an x-rated thought?”

“What?” Jack said quickly, his cheeks reddening further. “No.”

“Someone I know?” she grinned.

“Jen!” Jack chastised. “It’s bad enough I share a room with you – I do not wish to share every intimate thought with you as well.”

“So it was intimate?” she winked.

“No,” he shook his head. “Just a turn of phrase.”

“Because you know, it’s been a while since I’ve woken up to find you didn’t come home the night before.”

“I could say the same about you,” he replied, focusing on packing his bag. “Speaking of which, it’s been a while since you last mentioned Tom.”

“That’s because there’s nothing to say,” Jen said simply. “And don’t think I don’t know that you’re just changing the subject.”

“I’m not changing the subject. I’m ending the conversation.” Jack looked down at his watch, surprised that it was later than he thought. “I’m assuming based on the fact that you’re sitting around doing nothing that you’re ready to leave.”

“Very nearly,” she nodded. 

“What does that mean?” Jack asked suspiciously.

“Car snacks are packed, playlist is ready and my bag is by the door – I’m just waiting for one last special ingredient,” she said warily, causing Jack to look at her more closely. 

“Jen,” Jack sighed, trying to figure out what she was hiding. “What have you done?”

Jen smiled back at him in a way he knew meant he was not going to like what she was about to say. 

“I may have invited Matt,” she said cautiously. 

Jack closed his eyes, rubbing his hand over his face. “Define, ‘may have’.”

“He’ll be here any minute.”

“Jen,” he groaned. “Why would you do that?”

“He’s going through a break up. I thought it would be good for him to get out of the city for a few days.”

“He’s always going through a break up,” Jack said, feeling frustrated; realising that Matt’s presence was going to cause a major problem for his desired plans. “What is this – the third one this semester?”

“Be nice.”

“We’re not his minders,” Jack said annoyed.

“No, we’re his friends. Maybe you could start acting like it,” Jen reprimanded, surprised by Jack’s animosity. 

Jack groaned, sitting down on the edge of his bed, his mind racing, trying to figure out a way he could still make things work – once again having to remind himself of the actual purpose of the weekend. 

“Unless I’m missing something here?” Jen continued, her tone teasing. “That x-rated thought was not Matt related, was it?”

“No, absolutely not,” Jack protested strongly. “Don’t even joke about it.”

“Then there’s no problem then,” Jen grinned, getting up from the bed. “You better finish packing before Matt arrives.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“So this is Capeside,” Matt said, looking out the window.

“Pretty much,” Jack replied, glad to nearly be at Pacey’s – wanting to get out of the car and stretch. The drive had not quite been the road trip with Jen that he had pictured, having accepted during the drive that nothing over the weekend was likely to be how he had previously pictured it. All he could think about was limiting the fall out of Matt being with them and potentially colliding with Doug.

“It’s cute,” Matt shrugged. 

“That’s one way to describe it,” Jen smiled, having spent the four hour drive trying to be extra friendly in order to make up for the chill coming from Jack – trying to figure out what was going on. 

“There can’t have been much to do around here during high school,” Matt commented. “Was it really dull?”

“You’d be surprised,” Jen replied, remembering the things they had got up to.

“Jen killed a girl once,” Jack said dryly, keeping his eyes on the road, even when he felt Jen swipe his arm.

“We don’t talk about that.”

“He’s kidding, right?” Matt asked, looking back and forth between the two friends sat in the front. 

“Nope,” Jack replied, a smile creeping over his face. “But like Jen said, we don’t talk about it.”

“Am I in any kind of danger this weekend?” Matt asked. “Because if this some weird cult town and I’m your sacrificial offering, I would appreciate some advance warning.”

“And run the risk of you escaping before the sacrificial ceremony?” Jack teased. “I don’t think so.”

“Jack’s right – we can’t run the risk of turning up empty handed,” Jen added, pleased that Jack seemed to have found his sense of humour again.

“Very funny,” Matt glared, catching Jack’s eyes in the rearview mirror. “This weekend was supposed to cure my heartache, not be the end of me.”

“Heartache?” Jack laughed. “You were with Ben for four weeks. We didn’t even meet him. How invested did your heart get in that amount of time?”

“I wouldn’t expect you understand,” Matt replied dryly. “When I fall, I fall hard.”

“And repeatedly,” Jack mumbled before turning briefly to offer the other man a smile. “Seriously though, I’m sorry that you’re so heartbroken – hopefully tonight will take your mind off of it.”

“That is the first non-hostile thing you have said to me since I got in the car,” Matt smiled. “Consider yourself back on my list of potential rebound options.”

“No, definitely not,” Jack laughed. “Strike my name from that list immediately.” 

“There is only so long you can play hard to get,” Matt shrugged.

“Jen, I blame you for this,” Jack groaned.

“You let down your guard and showed kindness – you know Matt has fallen for less in the past,” Jen grinned. “You have no one to blame but yourself.”

“Maybe I’ll find someone else tonight to take my mind off of my pain,” Matt said hopefully, causing both Jack and Jen to laugh.

“Did Jen neglect to tell you about Capeside and its gay population?”

“What about it?” Matt asked.

“I’m afraid it doesn’t exist,” Jen said, shrugging her shoulders. “At least not since Jack left anyway.”

“You’re joking,” Matt said, leaning forward, hands gripping Jen’s seat. He watched the exchange of looks between the other two. “You’re not joking. Thanks a lot, Jen.”

“How was I supposed to know you were going to rebound so quickly?”

“I always rebound this quickly,” Matt protested. “I suddenly have a new found appreciation for why Jack is the way he is.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Jack asked, pulling his car up outside Pacey’s house. “Actually, you know what, I don’t want to know. I just want to get out of the car.” He had barely turned off the engine before opening the door, grabbing the keys and quickly jumping out.

“Is it just me of is he particularly touchy today?” Mat asked.

“It’s not just you,” Jen said, shaking her head, opening her door. “Come on. Let’s head inside.”

By the time Jen and Matt made it out of the car Jack was already at Pacey’s door, knocking loudly before opening it. “Honey, I’m home!” he called.

“Jackers!” Pacey called back, quickly making his way down the stairs and pulling Jack into a hug. “You made it.”

“A little later than planned but we’re here,” Jack replied, pleased to see his friend. 

“Jen,” Pacey smiled as she walked through the door, quickly hugging her. “And this person I don’t know,” he said, stopping short of hugging Matt. 

“This is Matt,” Jen said, introducing them. “Matt, this is Pacey.”

“Good to meet you,” Pacey said, extending his hand to shake Matt’s. “So which one of these two are you accompanying on this little trip?” he asked, looking between Jack and Jen as he tried to figure it out.

“Neither of us,” Jack said quickly, worried what Matt’s response would be. “Matt is our friend.”

“Right,” Pacey said. “Sorry, I just assumed.”

“Don’t apologise on my account,” Matt laughed. “It’s not through lack of trying.”

Pacey laughed, raising his eyebrows at Jack before returning his attention to Matt. “Welcome to Capeside. You must have done something truly horrific in a previous life to find yourself here.”

“Jen decided this sleepy little town would be good for my broken heart.”

“Say no more,” Pacey smiled. “You’ve come to the right place. Broken hearts is Capeside’s specialty.”

“Are you ready for tonight?” Jack asked, wondering the same thing of himself. “Do you need any help setting up?”

“Everything is under control,” Pacey replied, gesturing for them all to sit down before moving into the kitchen and grabbing some drinks from the refrigerator. “I have been at the Icehouse all morning. I wanted to come home and relax for a bit before heading back over.”

“Have we interrupted your relaxation?” Jen asked, taking a drink from her friend.

“Not at all. You can keep me calm,” Pacey said, handing out the rest of the drinks before sitting down. 

“I can’t wait to see the place,” Jen said. “I’ve not been back since the fire.”

“Fire?” Matt said, almost choking on his drink. “Is that how the girl died?”

“No, she drowned,” Jack said simply, getting a wide eyed look from Matt.

“I thought we didn’t talk about Abby?” Pacey asked. “Especially on days like this. I don’t need any angry teen spirits jinxing things when I have a restaurant full of people.”

“So who’s coming tonight?” Jen asked, trying to change the subject. “Are you expecting a lot of people?”

“I think so,” Pacey nodded. “It was pretty much an open invitation to the whole of Capeside with the offer of free food.”

“How about your family?” Jack asked, trying to sound casual. “Will the rest of the Witters be coming?”

Pacey groaned, leaning back heavily in his seat. “I have managed to convince my parents to stop by a different night with the promise of dinner. Gretchen and Kerry sent their apologies and I think Doug is working tonight.”

“Does he have a restaurant too?” Matt asked, wondering what he did that meant he worked nights in a town like Capeside.

“Dougie?” Pacey laughed. “No, he can barely cook for himself let alone other people. He’s a cop.”

“Nice,” Matt joked. 

“It’s a shame Gretchen couldn’t make it. I’ve not seen her for years,” Jack said quickly, glancing briefly at Matt, thankful that the significance of Pacey’s comment had not registered with him. He knew that there was no reason for Matt to come to any conclusions about Doug’s identity based on that and he was just being paranoid, but it did not stop his heart form pounding a little bit harder in his chest. He knew he needed to relax. As disappointing as it was that he would not be seeing Doug during his trip, he was relieved that he did not have to worry about the potential of his secret coming out.

“She’s too busy living it up in the city to return to Capeside for a free crab puff.”

“Unlike us,” Jen laughed. 

“Food has always been the way to Jack’s heart,” Pacey joked.

“Good to know,” Matt laughed, raising his eyebrows in Jack’s direction.

“What do you want to do about sleeping arrangements?” Pacey asked. “I have a guest room with one bed. I had assumed the two of you would share,” he added, looking at Jack and Jen. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Jen said. 

“Someone can take my room,” Pacey offered. “I probably won’t make it home until late. I’m happy to crash on the couch. Or I can bunk in with Jack like the good old days in Boston.”

“We had our own rooms in Boston,” Jack replied quickly, feeling Matt’s questioning eyes on him. “But if you’re looking for someone to spoon with tonight I will gladly oblige.” 

“Sadly that’s the best offer I’ve had in a while,” Pacey laughed.

“Looks like it’s you and me then,” Jen said, giving Matt’s hand a squeeze, noticing the pang of jealousy that he was trying to hide.

Pacey looked down at his watch before standing from the couch. “I should probably go and start getting ready. Make yourselves at home. There’s food in the fridge if you’re hungry.”

“Thanks, Pacey,” Jack smiled, watching as his friend disappeared back upstairs before looking at Matt and Jen. “Tonight should be fun.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Walking into the Icehouse Jack was immediately impressed. It was clear how much work had gone into getting the restaurant ready for the grand opening. He was pleased to see lots of people already in attendance and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. In the distance he could see Pacey handing out drinks and directing staff with plates of food. He could not help but smile, wondering when Pacey had morphed into the man he had become; making a mental note to tell him how proud he was of him when he got the chance.

His eyes scanned the crowd looking for familiar faces, recognising a few – continuing to look, unable to completely accept the fact that Doug would not be there. He tried to push aside his disappointment; frustrated with himself that he could not move beyond that – having told himself a hundred times that it was for the best. 

“It looks incredible in here,” Jen said, taking in the sight of what Pacey had created.

“Who would have thought it,” Jack agreed. 

“Does this make Pacey an official adult?” 

“I think it does,” Jack laughed. “But don’t tell him that.”

“So this is an Icehouse,” Matt said, looking around. “I’m impressed. I was imagining something a little more townie.”

“Be sure to add that to your review. Pacey will love it,” Jack joked, walking further into the restaurant, his eye catching Pacey’s, smiling as he made his way over to them.

“What do you think?” Pacey asked, handing them each a glass of champagne from the tray in his hand.

“It’s amazing,” Jack said sincerely. “It looks so different.”

“Long way from what it was when you used to work here,” Pacey said proudly.

“Worlds away,” Jack agreed, still taking in his surroundings.

“You used to work here?” Matt asked, sounding amused.

“Until the fire,” Jen smiled.

“This is all starting to sound really suspicious.”

“Nothing suspicious,” Jack shook his head. “Just a drug deal gone wrong.” 

“If this is just your way of proving that this town isn’t as boring as I may have insinuated then you can stop now. I feel like I’ve walked into the plot of some teen soap opera.”

“Which is not far from the truth,” Jen chimed in. “Have you heard from Dawson lately – apparently it looks like his show is getting a green light.”

Pacey looked at Jack, feigning a look of concern. “Which one of us needs to be more worried?”

Jack laughed, often having wondered how Dawson would portray them on screen. “Definitely you.”

“That’s what I figured,” Pacey groaned. “Anyway, I should get back to work. Help yourself to food and I’ll catch up with you later.”

***

The three of them had found a table in the corner, sat enjoying the food and drinks on offer. It had taken an hour so but Jack was finally starting to relax and enjoy himself. Being back in Capeside and sat in the Icehouse brought back a flood of memories. His years in Capeside had been eventful and not always in a good way. While there had definitely been things about the town that he had missed when he moved away for college, he was also relieved to take a step out into the world and find himself a little more. Over time he had pushed thoughts of Capeside from his mind, but finding himself back in the town he used to call home, he found himself remembering his time there a little more fondly.

“Do you think you’d ever come back here?” Matt asked.

“I know Grams would love to,” Jen shrugged. “But I think that time has passed. I’m not sure I ever could.”

“Was it really as bad as we remember it?” Jack asked, thinking out loud.

“I don’t think it was necessarily the town and more the fact that we were teenagers,” Jen said thoughtfully, seeing the nostalgia on Jack’s face. “Are you becoming nostalgic for a simpler time?”

“Simpler?” Jack laughed. “Things were never simple.”

“But we survived,” she smiled. “If anything I think our years in Boston were more brutal.”

“I’ll drink to that,” Jack laughed, raising his glass. “He’s to New York.”

“New York,” both Jen and Matt said in unison, raising their glasses.

Just as Jack took a sip of his drink he felt hands on his shoulders, turning quickly to see Pacey. 

“Jack, could I borrow you for a minute?”

“Sure, what’s up?” Jack asked, standing from his chair.

“I need some more glasses,” Pacey explained. “There are a couple of boxes buried in my office. I keep getting side tracked every time I try and go get them.”

“No problem,” Jack nodded. “Consider it done.”

“You’re a lifesaver,” Pacey said already walking away before calling back over his shoulder. “I’ll give you extra cuddles tonight.”

Jack laughed, shaking his head, making his way across the restaurant to where he assumed Pacey’s office was. He weaved in and out of groups of people, having not realised how busy it had become from where he had been sat. Spotting the door to Pacey’s office set back from the main body of the restaurant he made his way over and walked inside. He stood taking in the view – boxes stacked up all around the room as well as covering the desk. He could not help but smile, realising this was where Pacey had dumped everything to make sure the restaurant looked presentable. 

He started moving boxes, opening a couple to check what was inside before shifting them out of the way, moving further into the sea of cardboard, wiping dust from his hands onto his jeans. He was too busy routing around to notice the door that he had left open now closing.

“You’re a long way from New York.”

Startled by the voice, Jack turned around, his eyes widening as they fell on the man stood just inside the room. “Doug,” he said, the surprise evident in his voice. “What are you doing here?”

Doug leant back against the door, a smile growing on his face. “I always forget that you have such a way with words.”

“Pacey said you were working tonight,” Jack replied simply, refusing to allow the way Doug was looking at him make him flustered.

“You were asking after me?” 

Jack shook his head, unable to hide his smile. “No, actually – I was hoping to see Gretchen.”

“Sorry to disappoint.”

“Disappoint is a strong word,” Jack said, going back to looking at the boxes, determined to carry out the scenario he had had in his head since the moment he had been invited to Capeside – this time he wanted Doug to come to him. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

Doug remained with his back to the door, watching Jack continue to rummage through boxes. He wondered what it was about Jack that always made him want to smile – after all, smiling was not exactly what he was known for. There was something about the way Jack carried himself that made him relax – somehow quietening the voices of disapproved in his head to a volume that felt manageable. He wondered if it was simply due to how easy things were between them; the fact that Jack not only understood what he wanted but also obliged so perfectly. From what he could tell Jack could have pretty much anyone he set his sights on. There was no way someone like Jack, living in a city like New York, did not get plenty of attention. Doug liked the fact that he could have someone like that, and not just once; relishing in the thought that he had clearly left the younger man satisfied and wanting more. He hated thinking about it in that way but the truth was Jack was the greatest ego boost he had had in a long time. 

He liked that Jack let him take the lead. That he understood Doug’s need to let loose. There was no pretense; no having to come up with a cover story. He did not have to deal with the feelings of anxiety he would get when walking into bars, looking at different men, wondering if they would be interested in the only thing he had to offer. Jack had proven on two occasions now that he could be exactly what Doug needed and when Doug woke up the next morning he had vanished, as though he was simply a figment of his imagination – not having to deal with any repercussions. Not having to hide any of the shame he still felt the morning after – but realising that somehow the shame seemed a little less with Jack in comparison to random men. 

Being with Jack allowed him to let his guard down a little more. He allowed him to just be Doug and not some variant of himself that he was willing to show to other men. The persona that Jack had called him out for on their first night together seemed to completely die away when he was with him. He allowed Doug to let the mask slip, even if just for a few hours; finding more than just physical relief but also a break from his mental torment. Doug was not completely sure if it was that, or maybe the way Jack’s body reacted to his to so graciously, but each time the sex had been incredible. The situation that had at first caused him concern now seemed pretty perfect.

There was no denying that Jack was an attractive man. Doug found himself incredibly turned on whenever he was around him as though he exerted some kind of magnetism. The moment he had walked into the Icehouse that evening his eyes had been drawn straight to him. Realising he had not been noticed by the younger man he had taken his opportunity when he had seen Jack head towards Pacey’s office, not even entirely sure what his intentions were but wanting to make his presence known. 

“What are you doing?” Doug asked, knowing that Jack knew that he had his full attention. 

“In Capeside?” Jack asked, glancing back over his shoulder.

“I was actually meaning in here specifically.”

“Pacey needs glasses,” Jack replied, caught between trying to ignore Doug’s eyes on him and basking in the pleasure it was giving him.

“Need a hand?” Doug asked, moving towards Jack, climbing over a couple of boxes that Jack has already moved.

“Sure,” Jack nodded, desperately trying to swallow down the sound he felt forming within him as Doug’s body deliberately bushed behind him.

Hearing the reaction that Jack had clearly tried to hide, Doug felt even more encouraged, positioning himself behind the younger man. “Have you looked over there?” he asked, pointing to a couple of boxes nearby, his hand moving to Jack’s hip.

Jack took a deep breath, trying to keep control over his body. It was way too early in the night to succumb to the smallest of advances from the other man. He took a small step forward, blocked by boxes around his feet, reaching for the box that Doug had pointed at, feeling Doug’s other hand moving to his side, holding firmly. 

Lifting the box he could already tell that Doug had been right, feeling the weight of the glasses inside. “Lucky guess,” Jack muttered, unable to resist pushing back against Doug’s body as he straightened up. 

“I guess so,” Doug replied, his hands holding Jack a little more tightly as he leant forward, his lips grazing the side of Jack’s neck to lightly that Jack wondered if it had even happened. 

“This is actually quite heavy,” Jack laughed, still leaning back into Doug’s body, excitement flowing through him – his mind trying to come up with a way to make this work, knowing that Doug was clearly hoping for the same reunion he was.

Doug stepped back, pushing one of the boxes on the floor out of the way with his foot, giving Jack space to turn around, taking the box from him and placing it down before quickly turning back. Reaching out, his hands found Jack’s upper arms, thumbs stroking over the muscle. “I think you would have been okay.”

“Not worth the risk,” Jack replied, the end of his sentence getting lost as Doug leant forward and kissed him – hands moving down Jack’s arms before he pulled back.

“Do you think you’d be up for another after party?” 

Jack simply nodded, feeling as though Doug had taken any remaining words from him.

Doug smiled in response. “Good,” he said, stepping back once more and picking up the box he had set down moments before. “I’ll take this to Pacey. You grab the other one.”

Jack watched Doug head towards the door carrying the box, his mind filled with the promise of later – wondering how what Doug had in mind, and more importantly, where he was planning to do it.

“I’ll see you later then,” Doug said as he opened the door, briefly looking back at Jack before walking away. 

He could not help but feel pleased with himself, smiling as he thought about the look on Jack’s face after he had kissed him – as though he had never kissed him before. He was so lost in thought that he did not notice the man walking in his direction as he turned the corner, almost bumping straight into him. “Sorry,” he apologised, noticing the surprised look on the other man’s face, assuming that he too had not seen him coming. “I didn’t see you there.”

“No harm done,” Matt replied, staring back at the other man, wondering what the hell was going on. Having wondered what was taking Jack so long he had decided to see if he needed help. The last thing he expected to see was the man now stood in front of him, looking back at him with an undeniable smile on his face. His eyes narrowed trying to figure out if he was imagining it. Wondering if he really did recognise him or if he just held a strong resemblance to the man that has made him feel slightly jealous on more than one occasion – realising that even if it was the man he thought it was, he clearly did not recognise him. Matt looked at the box in his arms and knew he was definitely getting closer to finding Jack. 

“Have a good night,” Doug said, his tone friendlier than even he was used to as he walked away, trying to locate Pacey.

Wondering what was going on, Matt quickly made his way to where he assumed Jack was, pushing the door open, instantly seeing Jack stood with his back to him in the middle of a stack of boxes.

“Back already?” Jack said, laughing slightly.

Matt closed the door behind him, eyes fixed on Jack. “I think you have some explaining to do.”

The sound of Matt’s voice made Jack spin around, almost tripping over a box. “Matt,” he said, eyes wide, already trying to figure out what Matt may have seen. 

“First of all, I want my $20 back,” Matt said, unsure if he should be amused or annoyed. “What the hell is going on?”

“Nothing’s going on,” Jack said, mostly out of habit – hoping to buy time to think, but knowing it was pointless arguing. Matt had clearly seen Doug. He had been so distracted about Doug’s proposition that he had completely forgotten about Matt. 

“Jack, I’m not an idiot, and I’m definitely not blind. I just saw that guy. He’s the cop from New York.”

“You can’t tell anyone,” Jack said quickly, clambering over boxes and moving closer to his friend. “Please. Not even Jen.”

“Why?” Matt asked, confused by Jack’s tone. “Please tell me Jen wasn’t right – he’s not married?”

“No,” Jack shook his head. “It’s nothing like that.”

“What’s the problem?”

“He’s in the closet, okay? Deep in the closet. Pacey doesn’t even know he’s gay,” Jack explain, trying to be to the point, his mind racing with all the potential fall out of Matt not keeping quiet.

“Pacey?” Matt asked confused, his eyes suddenly widening when he put all the clues together. “That’s Pacey’s brother?”

Jack rubbed his hands over his face; realising how much worse everything was when said out loud. He could feel Matt’s eyes burning into him but could not bring himself to verbalise his response, simply nodding his head. 

“You sure know how to pick them.” Matt could not help but laugh, shaking his head. 

“Actually I think you’ll find that you picked him,” Jack groaned.

“So this whole time you knew him?”

“Yes and no,” Jack replied, sitting down on one of the boxes in defeat. “I knew who he was but I had no idea he was gay until that night in the bar. I wasn’t even sure it was him until I went over.”

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“I haven’t told anyone and you can’t either.”

“What’s the big deal?” 

“It just is a big deal, okay? It may not seem like it to you, but you don’t know what this town is like.”

“Okay, fine,” Matt said, raising his hands out in front of him. “Believe it or not I have no desire to get caught up in a Capeside scandal.”

“I’m serious, Matt. You can’t tell anyone. Not even Jen. Definitely not Pacey.”

“I get it,” Matt laughed, having not seen Jack so serious before. “I’m not going to tell anyone.”

“Thank you,” Jack sighed, feeling relieved.

Matt could not contain his smile. “And how exactly is he buying your silence? Because surely you’re worth more than a random hook up in his brother’s dusty office,” Matt said, looking around the room.

“Nothing happened,” Jack said quickly. “He was just helping find the glasses.”

“The dusty handprints on your sweater seem to be saying otherwise,” Matt teased, watching as Jack’s cheeks reddened as he quickly dusted himself off. “I must say, Jack, I’m surprised. You don’t strike me as the sort of guy to get caught up in something this.”

“I’m not caught up in anything,” Jack protested. “It’s nothing.”

“Sure,” Matt rolled his eyes. 

“Did he recognise you?” Jack asked, worried that Doug would panic if he realised Matt knew who he was.

“No,” Matt shook his head. “Just like virtually every other guy we see in bars, he was clearly only looking at you.”

Jack was about to respond when the sound of the door opening again drew his attention, praying that it was not Doug coming back, relieved to see Jen.

“What are you two doing hiding out in here?” she asked, looking back and forth questioningly.

“Sorry, it took longer than I thought to find the right box,” Jack apologised.

“Sitting around talking is not going to find it faster.”

“I think Jack’s found what he’s been looking for,” Matt smiled. “Right, Jack?”

“Yes,” Jack nodded, glaring at the other man. “Why don’t you to go get some more drinks – I’ll get this box to Pacey and be right with you.”

“Sounds good,” Jen smiled, wondering for a moment if she had interrupted something. “Let’s go before we lose our table. It’s getting busy out there.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack felt distracted; finding it difficult to focus on the conversations going on around him. He felt as though eyes were on him constantly. He knew Matt still had plenty of questions and there was only so long that he would be able to keep them in. Jen was looking back and forth between them; still trying to figure out what she had walked in on – clearly suspicious that something was going on. He had struggled to pay attention to Dawson’s mom when she had come over to say hello, at one point completely missing a question she had asked him, getting a swift kick from Matt under the table to bring him back to the conversation.

No matter how hard he tried he could not forget the feel of Doug’s hands on his sides; still able to feel the heat as though he had been branded. He could still feel Doug’s breath against the back of his neck and the fleeting feel of his lips that left him wanting so much more. He had tried to ignore it and push the thoughts down, but every time he came close to managing he was sure that he could feel Doug’s eyes on him again. That familiar heat that came with knowing he was being watched. On a number of occasions he had been so sure that he had looked around but had been unable able locate Doug in the crowd.

He was trying to keep up with the back and forth between Jen and Matt when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. His eyes narrowed, a slight smile forming on his face as he resisted the urge to once again look over his shoulder. He slowly pulled his phone from his pocket and glanced down at it without raising it from his lap; keeping it hidden by the table. Looking down, his smile grew, seeing Doug’s name. 

\- _I know what you’re thinking about._

Jack shook his head, the smile on his face growing as he rolled his eyes. Deciding not to respond he slipped his phone back into his pocket, almost instantly feeling it buzz again. He waited a moment, taking a deep breathe before removing his phone from his pocket and glancing down again.

\- _You’re just going to ignore me?_

Jack glanced around behind him realising that Doug could see him from wherever he was standing but no matter how hard he looked for him he could not find him. He started typing, trying to keep it hidden under the table.

\- _Where are you?_

Jack looked over his shoulder again, looking around towards the bar, realising that he was giving Doug exactly the reaction he was looking for but in that moment he did not care. All he was focused on was locating the other man – wanting to see the look on his face as he was messaging him. Still unable to find him in the crowd, he glanced back at his phone, waiting for Doug to respond, wondering if he would.

Jen had her eyes fixed on Jack, wondering what was going on. He had been acting out of character all day, as though his mind was somewhere else. The way he had reacted to Matt joining them for the weekend had surprised her. She knew that their relationship had always involved a lot of teasing and banter back and forth but the tone of things had felt off. She had felt the way Matt reacted to Jack and Pacey’s harmless joking and definitely felt tension when she had found them alone in Pacey’s office. Since then both men had been acting strange. She was beginning to wonder if the joke she had made about Jack’s mind wandering to thoughts of Matt were actually more correct that she had thought. Matt had made it obvious from the day they had met that he would be interested in more than just friendship from Jack and as much as Jack joked and side stepped his comments, she wondered if maybe something had happened in a moment of weakness that now one of them regretted. 

She looked over at Matt whose eyes were on Jack, a look on his face that she could not quite decipher. She had a sudden sinking feeling that she had done the wrong thing by inviting Matt to come away with them – wondering if maybe Matt had misunderstood the intention behind it. Worried that maybe she had unwittingly given him the green light that he had been waiting for to pursue Jack. The last thing she wanted to do was give him false hope, knowing the pain of unrequited feelings all too well. 

Leaning in a little closer to Matt, she placed her hand softly on his arm. “Is everything okay?”

“Of course,” he nodded, his eyes still not moving away from Jack who seemed too distracted to even realise anyone had spoken. “I’m having a great time.”

Jen looked at him more closely, eyes narrowing. “You’re usually better at lying than that.”

“Jen, really,” he shook his head, finally looking at her. “Everything is fine. I think I just need some air.”

Jen watched at Matt stood from his chair and started to make his way through the hordes of people still filling the restaurant. She glanced over at Jack who momentarily looked up from his phone long enough to give her a questioning look, his eyes darting to Matt before looking concerned. “I should go talk to him,” Jack said, only increasing Jen’s suspicions. 

“No, I’ll go,” Jen said, giving Jack a wary look. “I’ll deal with you when I get back.”

“Me?” Jack said. “What have I done?”

“That’s what I want to know,” she replied, standing up from the table and following the direction Matt had disappeared in. Weaving through the crowd she glanced back at Jack again, more confused than before as he once again seemed distracted by his phone. She pushed the door of the restaurant open, spotting Matt stood by the railing overlooking the water. Sighing slightly she walked up next to him and leant against the railing next to him.

She looked over at him, taking a deep breath, unsure if she wanted to know the answer to the question she was about to ask. “Has something happened between you and Jack?”

Matt simply laughed, eyes out on the water. “I’m going to assume that’s a joke.”

Jen looked at him a little surprised, realising that maybe she had misinterpreted things. “But you want something to?”

“Jen,” Matt said, looking at her. “I’m not going to praise you for your detective work – I think that much is obvious.”

“I’m really sorry if maybe I gave you the wrong impression when I invited you this weekend,” she said apologetically. 

“Hey, no,” Matt said, shrugging, trying his best to smile. “I knew that wasn’t the purpose of the weekend. I appreciate you inviting me. It was very kind and Capeside is actually quite beautiful. I’m glad I got to see it.”

“I’m sorry that Jack doesn’t feel the same.”

“He’s done nothing wrong,” Matt replied sincerely. “He’s made it clear since the very beginning that he was not interested in that way. I know I like to flirt but I accepted that a long time ago. Or at least I thought I had.”

Jen looked at him questioningly, feeling as though there was something he was not saying. “Why do I feel like something else is going on?”

“I think that’s a question for Jack, not for me,” Matt said softly, adamant that he was not going to get caught up in Doug’s secret. Jack was right, he had no idea what Capeside was like, but he did have a good idea of what Jen was like and knew that Jack only did not want her to know because he did not want to face her disapproval. 

“Come on,” Jen laughed slightly, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. “You can’t just leave it at that.”

Matt sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the restaurant. “Let’s just say you were wrong about the gay population of Capeside. And Jack has known that for a while.”

“What?” Jen asked, totally confused. 

“The rest is down to you to figure out. I’ve said enough.”

Jen remained looking at Matt, trying to figure out what he meant – how Jack could possibly know something like that when he had not stepped foot in Capeside for two years. It made no sense. She was about to question if Matt was sure, wondering if maybe it he mistaken, but the look on his face made him look pretty certain.

“Head back in,” Matt said, tilting his head back to the restaurant. “I’ll be back in in a minute.”

Jen nodded reluctantly, slowly backing away before turning towards the restaurant, Matt’s words whirling on loop in her head. She walked slowly up the path to the door trying to give herself time to think. Through the window she could see Jack, still sat the table, typing something into his phone, a smile that she had not seen for a long time plastered across his face. Placing his phone down on the table, she watched as he took a deep breath, rubbing the palm of his hands over his jeans – a typical Jack nervous tick. A moment later he picked up his phone again, his cheeks almost instantly growing red as he swallowed hard. Now she was convinced something was going on. 

Jack glanced over his shoulder, turning around slightly in his chair, eyes moving through the crowd, a smile growing on his face as his eyes landed on their intended target. Opening the door, Jen stepped back inside, noticing how the restaurant seemed quieter than before – more people having moved outside or having found a table to sit at. Still watching Jack, now having gone back to looking at his phone, she followed where his eyeline had been, looking over at the bar – her eyes landing on Pacey. 

She could not contain the smile on her face, amused by the idea of Matt mistaking Jack and Pacey’s banter for something more. She could hardly blame him. It was not the first time that someone had confused Pacey’s sexual orientation and it was not the first time someone had mistaken Jack and Pacey as more than friends. She wondered which of the two of them would find the whole things more amusing. She looked back at Jack, noticing him place his phone down next to his empty glass, deciding she owed him a drink as an apology for thinking the worst of him. She headed to the bar, choosing she should keep Matt’s mistake to herself to avoid his embarrassment. It was not until she grew closer, past a small gathering of people that she noticed the man sat at the bar next to Pacey. 

Her eyes narrowed slightly, looking between Pacey and the man she had not seen for years. They seemed to be having a conversation but the older Witter seemed a little distracted, glancing over Pacey’s shoulder whenever he thought it would go unnoticed. Shaking her head, pushing aside the uneasy feeling growing inside, she continued to make her way over, stopping once again when she saw Doug pull his cell phone from his pocket and read a message, a fleeting smile appearing on his face as his eyes raised, once again glancing over Pacey’s shoulder – looking at Jack. 

“No,” she whispered, the word slipping out involuntarily – watching as Jack once again glanced in the direction he had been before, except from her new angle she could clearly see that he was not looking at Pacey, but instead directly at Doug. She stood staring in shock as she remembered all about the mysterious cop that Jack had hooked up with – suddenly realising what Jack and Matt must have been talking about when she had interrupted them and why Jack had not wanted Matt to join them.

Debating whether she should go and ask Jack outright if she was right, she decided she would prefer to go into the conversation armed with a little more evidence, knowing Jack would deny it until he was blue in the face. Plastering a smile on her face, she took a deep breath, heading directly for the Witter brothers.

“All these people here tonight and you’re hanging out with your brother,” Jen joked, wrapping her arm around Pacey and smiling at Doug. “I’m not sure which of you should be more embarrassed.”

“It’s a question I have asked myself on many occasions,” Doug replied. “How are you, Jen?”

“Good, thank you,” she smiled. 

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Pacey asked.

“I am,” Jen nodded. “This place really is incredible. You’ve done such a great job.”

“I can sleep easy tonight knowing I have the Lindley seal of approval.”

“Everything has been perfect – except I never got to see a single one of those crab puffs you promised.”

“What? I’m not having that. Who do I need to fire?” he said jokingly, standing from his stool. “Wait right here. I’m sure I have more in the kitchen.”

“No, you don’t need to do that. I don’t want to interrupt whatever you and Doug were talking about.”

“Talking?” Pacey shook his head, already heading to the kitchen. “He’s been too busy staring at his phone to socialise.”

“Really,” Jen smiled knowingly, watching Pacey disappear. “I have had the same problem with my companion tonight.”

“Work stuff,” Doug said, shrugging. “Feels like I’m always on duty.” 

“I can imagine.”

“Pacey was telling me that you’re living in New York now,” Doug said, trying to hide the fact he felt awkward. “Last I heard you were in Boston.”

“It’s coming up to two years now,” Jen played along.

“How are you finding it?”

“It’s great. It was the right move for us.”

“You don’t miss Capeside?”

“Not really,” Jen laughed. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s nice to be back for a visit – apart from playing the third wheel,” she said, carefully watching Doug’s expression.

“Third wheel?”

“Jack invited along his on again/off again boyfriend and doesn’t think to tell me until we’re about to get in the car. I guess they’re on again,” she shrugged, watching the wave of confusion that washed over Doug’s expression, noticing how his eyes fleeting raised to where Jack was sitting before glancing down at the phone in his hand. “I guess I’ll be relegated to the couch tonight. Or worse still, forced to share with Pacey.”

“That would be worse,” Doug said, his voice low. “I didn’t realise…” he trailed off. “I just mean, Pacey seemed to think…” He stopped himself again, unsure how to finish that sentence without revealing that he had asked Pacey who the man with Jack was. Pacey had made a joke about Matt being keen on Jack but nothing else.

“Typical Jack. I shouldn’t be surprised really,” Jen shrugged, feeling bad that she was painting her friend in a negative light but conceded that it was for the best.

“I never would have pegged Capeside as a romantic getaway,” Doug said dryly.

“Well, it seems to have done the trick for those two,” Jen smiled, glancing over at Jack, noticing how Matt had come back inside and was once again sat with the other man. She could not have timed that any better if she had tried. 

Doug looked back at Jack, a frown growing on his face, wondering what Jack was playing at – confused by the flirtatiousness of Jack’s text messages if what Jen was saying was true. It occurred to him that he had no once thought to ask Jack if he was single – wondering if each time they had meet up Jack had been cheating on someone. Even though he knew that was Jack’s business and for him to reconcile within himself, he did not want to be the third person implicated in an inadvertent triangle. Especially now that the other corner of the triangle had a name and a face. 

“Crab puffs,” Pacey said proudly, walking back over and handing a plate to Jen. “You’re lucky. I had to wrestle these out off one of the wait staff’s hands.”

“Thank you,” Jen laughed, taking the plate. “Would you like one, Doug?”

“Um, no,” he shook his head. “I’m good.”

“Well, I should be getting back,” Jen smiled, noticing how Doug’s eyes remained lowered. “See you later.”

***

Jack looked at Jen questioningly as she sat back down at the table, placing the plate from Pacey in the middle. “What’s that?”

“Crab puffs.”

“You don’t like crab,” he said simply.

“I got them for you.”

“Thanks?” he said, looking at her questioningly. “But I think I’ve had more than enough crab to last a lifetime.”

“I’ll have them,” Matt grinned, more than happy to oblige. 

“Who were you talking to at the bar?” Jack asked, trying to keep his tone casual, glancing down at his phone quickly, wondering why Doug had not responded to his last text.

“Just Pacey,” she replied nonchalantly. “And Doug – it seems as though he did not have to work tonight after all.” She glanced over at Matt, seeing his eyes widen, realising that she had already figured it all out. 

“That’s great for Pacey. I’m sure he’s secretly pleased to have some family here,” Jack said, trying to play it cool.

“Definitely – I’m sure Pacey is really pleased,” Jen replied, emphasising ‘Pacey’ as little more than she had intended to. “Doug was saying that there’s a problem at work though. He’s expecting to have to go in and help.”

“What kind of problem?” Jack asked.

“Does crime always spike when you come back to Capeside?” Matt joked, wondering what Jen was doing.

“It must be something serious. Pacey said Doug has been distracted all evening.”

Jack looked at Matt briefly before looking over at Jen. “Hopefully not too serious.”

He pulled his phone from his pocket, holding it on his lap, trying to type as inconspicuously as possible, not noticing the exchange of looks between Jen and Matt.

\- _I’m ready to leave when you are._

Jen watched Jack glance back over his shoulder to where Doug had been sat, realising he was no longer there. She almost laughed, rolling her eyes at how obvious Jack was being – wondering if it was just because she knew him so well. She was slightly annoyed with herself for not noticing earlier – her attention being on the wrong pairing. Watching as Jack looked down at his phone expectantly, Jen started to feel bad – realising that her meddling may have gone too far all to prove a hunch. Afterall, Jack and Doug were both consenting adults, even if one of them was deeply in the closet. As much as she worried for Jack, she knew that the decision was his.

Jack looked around the restaurant, wondering if Jen was right and Doug had been called into work and not told him. He typed something else into his phone and quickly pressed send. 

\- _Have you left?”_

He was trying to resist getting up and going in search of the other man when his phone finally vibrated in his hand.

\- _This was a bad idea. Forget about tonight. It’s not happening._

Jack read the message again, completely confused. It was only ten minutes ago that Doug was sending him messages that made him blush. Now he was calling the whole thing off. He was about to text back when he decided he had had enough of messages – he wanted to hear the words coming from Doug’s mouth. 

“Excuse me,” Jack said, standing up from the table and walking away determinedly before either Jen or Matt could respond.

Jen looked at Matt and pulled a face, confirming what he feared; that she had meddled. “I may have done something bad.”

“What did you do?” Matt could not help but laugh, picking up another crab puff. “I swear, if he’s in a mood the whole drive back to New York tomorrow, I’m holding you responsible.”

***

Jack spotted Doug on the far side of the restaurant as he was pulling his jacket on, looking as though he was trying to make a discreet exit. He knew he needed to be careful. He knew there were people in earshot. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to the two of them but he was also aware that his self-control was waning, having spent the whole night eagerly waiting for the only thing that had made the drive back to Capeside worthwhile – feeling guilty for thinking that. There was no way that he was going to walk away without getting what he had come for. Not when he was so close.

He saw the moment Doug saw him approach – a combination of desire and dread flashing across his face. “Jack,” he started saying before Jack had even said a word, his voice thick with warning.

“What is going on?” Jack asked, his voice hushed, stopping much further away from Doug than he ordinarily would. 

“This was a bad idea.”

“It was your idea,” Jack said simply, his voice still low, glancing over his shoulder to make sure no one was approaching, refusing to walk away without an explanation.

“I know,” Doug said, dipping his head, the regret obvious. “It was a mistake. If I had known the full picture I never would have suggested it.”

Jack looked at him confused, unsure why Doug was looking at him so accusingly. “What are you talking about?”

“Somethings are better just staying in New York,” Doug replied, his tone colder than he had meant. It was all he could do to mask his disappointment. 

“Like me, you mean?”

Doug sighed, realising Jack was taking his efforts the wrong way. “Look, I don’t want this to become a big thing. You didn’t tell me about your situation and in fairness, I never asked. But it’s not something I’m interested in getting in the middle of. Especially when he is here.”

Jack simply stared back at him as though he was speaking another language, trying to figure out what Doug was talking about – no idea what ‘situation’ he was talking about. “Doug,” Jack said, shaking his head. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re talking about.”

For a moment Doug began to wonder if he was going crazy – Jack was certainly looking at him as though he was. “I’m just going to go.”

“No,” Jack said quickly, looking around to make sure no one was looking in their direction before moving towards Doug and gently grabbing his arm, pulling him the few paces required in order for them to disappear around the corner out of sight, still pulling him towards Pacey’s office when he felt Doug pull back.

“What are you doing?” Doug asked, weakly resisting. “What has got into you?”

“You have,” Jack said, his frustration showing; managing to open the door and pull Doug inside, capitalising on the moment of surprise his response had caused. He felt Doug stop pulling back, instead remaining in front of him, eyes fixed on his own. 

Doug reached behind him, gently closing the door, Jack words on repeat in his head. “Jack, I think you may be getting a little carried away.”

“Me?” Jack said, pulling his phone out his pocket. “Was it me that sent this?” he said, opening his messages from Doug and starting to read. “‘How long before you can leave?’, ‘I want you now.’ Or how about this one – ‘When you blush like that it makes me want you more.’ Should I stop or do you need more reminding of the things you said you wanted to do?”

“I don’t need reminding,” Doug said simply, embarrassed to hear his words being read back to him.

“You just want to pretend you never said it?” 

“I would never have sent those messages if I had known your boyfriend was sat next to you the whole time,” Doug replied, showing his frustration that the night was not going to be ending the way he had hoped.

“Boyfriend?” Jack said, more confused than ever. “What are you talking about? I don’t have a boyfriend.”

“That’s not what Jen said,” Doug bit back, annoyed that Jack was lying.

Jack took a moment to process what Doug was saying. “Are you talking about Matt?” he asked, receiving a shrug from the other man. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

“Jen seemed to think that the two of you have been together for a while.”

“Then someone needs to check what Jen is drinking tonight because that’s not true. Matt and I are not together. Never have been. Never will be.”

“Why did Jen say it then?” Doug asked, still not convinced.

“I don’t know,” Jack said instinctively before his eyes suddenly widened, eyes darting to the door behind Doug as though he could see through it. 

Doug stared back at Jack, the look on his face causing his stomach to churn, slowly piecing everything together. “She knows.”

Jack ran his hands over his face, trying to think of another explanation. “I don’t know.”

“Why else would she lie about you having a boyfriend?” Doug asked beginning to pace.

“I don’t know. Why does Jen ever do anything?” Jack said, trying to convince himself there was another explanation.

“Jack,” Doug said, growing more frustrated. “She knows.”

“Fuck,” Jack said through clenched teeth, leaning back against Pacey’s desk, watching as Doug continued to pace. “I didn’t tell her.”

Doug stopped, looking back at Jack, seeing the distraught look on his face. “I know.”

“I wouldn’t,” Jack said softly, shaking his head. 

“I know,” Doug repeated, stepping closer to the other man, wary not to get too close, already feeling his resolve fading. “I should have been more careful. There was too many people around tonight to have behaved like that.”

“She won’t tell anyone,” Jack said simply, hoping Doug believed him. “She wouldn’t.”

“Okay,” Doug nodded, wanting to believe him but doubt still creeping in. “Maybe I should talk to her.”

“No,” Jack shook his head. “I’ll do it. I promise she won’t say a word.”

“I should probably go,” Doug said, wishing he had managed to say that without his eyes scanning Jack’s body – one last moment of weakness before turning away.

“Don’t go,” Jack said, reaching out and catching Doug’s arm once again before he could reach for the door. 

“Jack,” Doug said softly, wishing he could convince his brain to let himself stay. He felt Jack take a step closer, chipping away another piece of his strength, wanting nothing more than to reach out and touch him– his fingertip craving the feel of his skin, mouth craving the taste. He had spent all evening lost in the memory of the sounds he wished to once again draw from the younger man, imagining how and where he was going to make it happen. He had worked it all out in his head – thought of every detail until he could no longer hold back his enthusiasm. “I can’t.”

“I know you want this,” Jack said, his hand moving to Doug’s side, fingertip digging into him; knowing that Doug had no need for tenderness; knowing exactly what he wanted. He swallowed harshly, his own body struggling to hold back. “I know you want me.”

“Jack,” Doug said again, knowing he had nothing else to say. Watching as Jack’s eyes seemed to grow darker at the sound of his name slipping from his lips. 

“You said it yourself.”

“I know,” Doug conceded. “I did,” he said, feeling his body begin to side with Jack. “I do,” he confessed.

“So here I am,” Jack said, moving forward, his body firmly against Doug’s, tracing his movements as he moved back until Doug was pressed against the wall next to the door – enjoying being the aggressor for once, still hoping that Doug would give into him. “Tomorrow I’ll be going back to New York. But right now I’m yours if you still want me.”

“I do,” Doug moaned, his mouth hovered in front of Jack’s, wishing he could switch his mind back to where it had been earlier that night when he had found Jack amongst the boxes – his body’s need overpowering his brain enough to act. “You have no idea.”

“Doug,” Jack said, his words ricocheting off of Doug’s lips so close to his. He could feel Doug’s resistance beginning to fade, knowing he was close to tipping the scales in his favour. Knowing that Doug wanted it as badly as he did. He pushed his lower body more firmly against Doug’s, feeling the other man’s sharp intake of breath as though he had pulled it straight out of his own body. “We’re not doing anything wrong.”

Unable to hold back any longer, Doug’s hand moved to the back of Jack’s neck, fingers gripping him, pulling him forward, his mouth kissing him with the full extent of the ferocity that Jack had unlocked. His tongue explored Jack’s mouth as though his life depended on it, moaning loudly as he felt Jack’s hand reach between their bodies, stroking him firmly through the fabric of his pants. 

Jack leaned into Doug’s body, pressing his chest against the other man’s. His forearm resting against the wall next to Doug for support, he continued to work his hand over Doug’s arousal, pressing his own against Doug’s thigh, continuing to excite thick and needy groans from the other man.

Desperate to feel the pleasure of Jack’s hand without the restriction of his clothing, he let go of Jack long enough to reach down, quickly unbuckling his belt before unfastening his pants. He took hold of Jack’s hand, pushing it down inside his underwear – moaning loudly the moment Jack’s skin touched his, his mouth opening against Jack’s, the air suddenly sucked from him. He pressed his head back against the wall, desperate for breath, his hands pushing his clothing down his thighs, trying to give Jack enough space to move – wanting to feel his hand over his full length, working him the way he had imagined all night. 

Jack could feel every ounce of control slipping from Doug as he began to trust against his hand, taking great pleasure from the noises that were spilling from the other man each and every time his thumb moved over the tip of his length. He used the palm of his hand; stroking it firmly down the underside of Doug’s length, fingers curling gently around his balls; massaging them. He knew instantly the reaction this would draw from the other man; his free hand moving to the back of his neck, pulling him forward until their mouth met, successfully absorbing the majority of his cry. 

Doug’s hands moved to Jack’s chest, clench in fists, tightly gripping onto Jack’s sweater, yanking him forward as though he needed more than what their bodies already pressed together could provide. His mouth continued to kiss Jack, it’s pace increasing in the hope it would encouraging Jack’s hand to work firmer and faster, not wanting to be teased. He needed release and he needed Jack to give it to him. Jack obliged, returning to his previous movements, his fingers wrapping tighter and moving in rhythm with Doug’s mouth.

Feeling Jack rock against his leg a little more firmly, Doug loosened his hands from Jack’s sweater, moving down to Jack’s pants, managing to unbutton them, forcing the zip down by yanking the fabric apart. He eagerly pushed them down a little, his hand taking Jack by surprise when it slipped down the back, gliding over Jack’s ass, fingertips digging into his flesh, almost certainly leaving halfmoon nail mark. Jack push up against Doug’s body more firmly in response, increasing the speed and pressure of his thrusts as he continued to grind against his leg, desperate for his own release. 

Doug was unable to control himself any longer – each and every voice in his head silenced by the feeling of euphoria flowing through him. Usually he would not allow himself to completely lose control like this; usually able to retain a small morsal of sense about him, but Jack had pushed him over the edge. His hands back on Jack’s sweater, roughly twisting into the fabric he pushed Jack back a couple of steps, giving himself room to step away from the wall for the first time. The shock of the movement caused Jack’s hand to cease movement, stumbling slightly as he ankle came into contact with one of the boxes littering the floor, held upright by Doug’s hands still twisted into the front of his sweater. He stared back at Doug, his eyes on fire, wondering what Doug was thinking – a shudder flowing through him as a smile crept across his face.

In a swift and seamless motion Doug turn them around, Jack now pressed against the wall, his hands still gripping onto him; the flames in his eyes only growing and Jack knew he was helpless in his hands. Demonstrating a strength that Jack had not experienced from the other man before, Doug turned Jack’s body, pulling him flush against his own – his exposed arousal pressed firmly against Jack’s semi exposed flesh. Doug’s arms wrapped tightly around him, making it nearly impossible to move – not that he wanted to. One arm held him diagonally across his chest while the other slung across his front, fingers tightly gripping his hip. He could feel Doug grinding up against him, his mouth pressed motionless against his neck, the only sound being Doug’s deep breaths. 

“I want you,” Doug growled, pushing up against him hard, causing Jack to moan, his body squirming in Doug’s hold – incredibly turned on; his heart pounding hard under Doug’s arm.

“I’m yours,” Jack exhaled, his voice demonstrating the mix of excitement and trepidation pulsing through him.

As Doug pushed Jack’s body forward, Jack had just enough time to raise his arms to brace himself against the wall – his forearms stopping his whole body from colliding with the brick. He gasped loudly as Doug yanked on his jeans, pulling them down his thighs along with his underwear, his body almost immediately pressed against him; skin to skin. He felt a shiver run down his spine, suddenly questioning Doug’s ability to make good decisions. 

Jack gasped as Doug’s hands tightly gripped his hips, thrusting up against the flesh of Jack’s ass, stroking himself against him. Jack’s eyes widened, breath catching, as Doug’s length found the crease of his body, rubbing against him firmly. Doug pulled on Jack’s hips in a way that Jack knew well, drawing them back as he leant into him, chest pressed against Jack’s back, his mouth hovering next to Jack’s ear, breathing heavily. He felt Doug shift a little, feeling the slick tip of his length press against him – daring to go further than he had the last time they were together. 

“Doug,” Jack moaned, his voice barely coming out, not sure whether he wanted to encourage him or plead for him to stop. It took every ounce of control he had not to push back, before suddenly realising that despite his efforts he already was, feeling the pressure increase against his ring of muscle, causing his breath to catch once again.

“Say the word,” Doug said, his voice husky against Jack’s ear, “and I’ll make you mine - right here, right now.”

Jack moaned, feeling Doug rock against him, ready to thrust. He pushed his head back, feeling his cheek brush against Doug’s, drawing in air, knowing he desperately needed it if he wanted to regain some clarity. He reached his arm up over his shoulder, his hand combing through Doug’s hair. “You know I want this,” Jack said, feeling Doug push forward a little more, moaning as felt searing heat. “But not like this,” Jack managed to say, certain they were the hardest words he had ever said. “Not here. You’ll regret it.”

“Will I?” Doug asked, his chest rising and falling at pace.

“You will,” Jack confirmed, moving his hips forward, instantly mourning the feel of Doug’s body. He took a couple of deep breaths trying to clear his head. “If we’re going to do this we need to be sensible.”

“I know,” Doug groaned, stunned that Jack could think so clearly.

“This isn’t sensible.”

“You’re right,” Doug nodded, his hands finally releasing Jack’s hips, sliding up Jack’s body, once again draped across his chest, his head falling to Jack’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

“Thank me later,” Jack laughed, reaching down and pulling his pants up, breathing through the discomfort. “How far away is your place?”

“Ten minutes,” Doug replied, letting go of Jack, pulling his clothes back on. 

“Perfect,” Jack smiled, turning around to face Doug. “Text me your address. I’ll be there in twenty minutes.”

“What about Jen?”

“Leave her to me,” Jack said, leaning forward and kissing Doug deeply. “I’ll be there.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jack opened the door to Pacey’s house as quietly as possible. He had noticed Pacey’s car was not parked outside and assumed he must still be at the Icehouse finishing up – relieved to have at least beaten one person home. He looked through the darkness, heading towards the couch, figuring it would be best to crash out there, stopping in his tracks when he saw someone already occupying the space. Peering through the darkness he realised it was Matt, sighing, knowing that Jen had orchestrating this so he had no choice but to face her.

He had said very little to her before excusing himself from the party earlier that night. He did not tell her where he was going, knowing that there was no need – she had clearly figured it out. She could tell that he was not happy with her meddling which in turn helped him out as she did not question him; knowing as well as he did that Pacey’s restaurant was not the right place to have that conversation. He had hoped that it could wait until they got back to New York. Wait until there was a little more space between him and Doug and his brain went back to thinking rationally. Clearly Jen was not willing to wait.

He made his way up the stairs, stopping suddenly as his foot made contact with a creaky floorboard on the landing. He knew that his one last hope was that Jen had fallen asleep while waiting for him; not wanting to make any noise and wake her up if that was the case. He carefully opened the bedroom door, pleased to find the room in darkness. Moving quietly over to his bag and finding his pyjamas, he stripped off quickly, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor before quickly redressing. 

Hearing no movement in the room, he thought he had got away with it, carefully pulling back the covers before sliding into bed. He lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, wondering why his heart was beating so fast. His body felt completely exhausted but his mind felt wide awake. He hoped if he lay still enough that eventually he would fall asleep rather than going over the night on repeat in his head. By the time Jack had made it to Doug’s apartment the other man had regained that shred of control that had been lost. Things were a little more relaxed – to begin with anyway; quickly building back to the intensity that Jack had grown used to. The same intensity that had kept him craving more. Closing his eyes he could still feel Doug’s hands on him, the movement of the couch underneath him, Doug positioning and manipulating his body to be just how he wanted it – completely giving into Doug’s will.

He took a deep breath, not wanting to let the memories creep back in. Not now. He pushed his head back into the pillow and squeezed his eyes tightly closed, suddenly aware of a shift against the mattress next to him and the slight tug of covers. He sighed realising he had not got away with anything.

“Do I need to tell you that this is really bad idea?” Jen’s voice said softly, no judgement evident in her voice.

Jack remained on his back; eyes still closed. “No.”

“I didn’t think so.”

They both lay there in silence; both of them wondering if anything else was going to be said – unsure where the line was. 

“You can’t say anything,” Jack said, simply – a plea on behalf of the other man.

“I know,” Jen replied. “And I won’t.” She reached out and took hold of Jack’s hand, lacing their fingers together. “I wish you had told me.”

“I wanted to.”

“I’m assuming Pacey doesn’t know?”

“No,” Jack confirmed. “No one does.”

“That’s a big secret for you to keep,” Jen said sympathetically. 

“Bigger for him.”

“But you’re the one I care about,” Jen said softly. “I’m sorry about tonight. I guess I went into protective mode.”

“I don’t need protecting. I know what I’m doing.”

“Do you though?” she asked, turning onto her side, looking at her friend through the darkness. “I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

“No one is getting hurt,” Jack replied, also turning onto his side, their joined hands resting on the mattress between them. “It’s not like that.”

Jen sighed, clearly not convinced. “You like him.”

“Yes, I like him,” Jack replied. “But I don’t have feelings for him if that’s what you’re implying.”

“So it’s just sex?”

“Jen,” he groaned, sometimes wishing she was a little less open. “Do we have to do this?”

“I can wait until tomorrow? It will make the drive back to New York more interesting and I’m sure Matt has questions.”

“Okay, fine,” Jack conceded. “Yes, it’s just sex.”

“So if someone else came along, you wouldn’t pass up an opportunity because of Doug?”

There was more of a hesitation than he was willing to admit. “No,” he replied. “Of course not.”

“And Doug wouldn’t either?”

Jack shook his head, not wanting to give it a lot of thought. It was not something he and Doug had talked about – and probably for good reason. “He’s free to do whatever he likes.”

“I’m sure you don’t need me to tell you that getting hung up on a man who lives hours away and is very much in the closet is a bad idea. No to mention being your friend’s brother.”

“No one is hung up on anyone,” Jack said simply – trying to justify in his mind that being completely addicted to someone was not the same as being ‘hung up’.

“Good,” she nodded, giving his hand a squeeze. “I must admit, I didn’t see this one coming.”

“You’re not the only one.”

“The sex must be really good.”

“Jen!” Jack exclaimed, shoving her shoulder, feeling his cheeks flush before finally giving into a laugh. “I’m not talking about this.”

“Fine,” she sighed. “But it would be nice if for just once you let me live vicariously through you.”

“Get your own life,” Jack teased.

Jen shifted into a more comfortable position, ready to let Jack off the hook for the night and get some sleep. “I hope you showered before climbing into bed next to me.”

“How gross do you think I am?”

“Alone?” 

“Jen,” Jack sighed. “Don’t asked questions that you don’t want to know the answer to.”

**To be continued…**


End file.
